Dancing Strings
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: [Completed] Aurora O'Moore ran to escape her impending future. But she couldn't escape the trouble that would follow her where ever she went. Her brother and new friends show her that running is not the way to escape her problems.
1. First site of land

Chapter 1

The balmy ocean air blew salty sea spray into Aurora O'Moore's eager face. After almost a month at sea, she was seeing her first site of land. Her first site of her new home. The tall, graceful figure of the Statue of Liberty rose imposingly before the harbor mouth leading to New York City and American soil. All around the large ship were smaller fishing ships or tugboats, carefully staying out of the ship's way. Aurora's gray-green eyes shone with excitement as she thought about the new life that awaited her in this magnificent city.

Aurora was a slender Irish/English girl who drew attention by her pixie face, freckled button nose, ready smile, and red-gold hair. Her mother had past on the trait of bright auburn hair with golden highlights, while her father had past on his picture window gray-green eyes. Her grandmother always say that Rory showed the world her heart, not on her sleeves, but in her eyes. It was one of the many things Rory wished were different. She could never lie or keep a wrong secret. Her eyes always got in the way. Now this graceful sixteen-year-old stood at the railing of the large ship _Virgin Mary_, her eyes taking in everything.

Three hours later, the ship was docked, and the passengers were given permission to disembark. Rory held her bags with a white-handed grip. She had heard stories of people who would steal a person's bag right from their hands. Being a newbie and a foreigner to boot, she didn't want to be taken advantage of. Another hour was taken getting through customs and health inspectors. Soon, Rory found herself outside staring at the long lines of buildings that lined the streets. New York was the biggest city that she had ever been to, except for her brief stay in Dublin while getting passage on the ship.

"Extry! Extry! Read all a'out it!" Rory's attention was drawn from staring at the buildings and busy streets to a young boy on the corner.

He was taller then Rory who only stood at 5'3". He had piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that hung in his eyes. His stance was proud, haughty, and defiant. Under his right arm was a bundle of newspapers while his left hand held one out to show the passersby. Rory scrambled around, feeling her pockets till she found the little piece of paper that held an address on it. Being what the New Yorkers' called 'newsies,' maybe this boy could help her. Just to be sure, she pulled out a few pennies to buy a paper from him as collateral.

"'cuse me, lad. 'ow much for one of ye's papers?" Her rich Irish brogue made the boy stop and stare before he understood what she was asking.

"Only a penny, miss." He smiled once he understood that she wanted to buy his pape.

Rory pressed a copper coin in his hand and thanked him for the paper. As he was turning away to continue hawking headlines, she placed a soft hand on his arm.

"Sorry to bother ye again, but maybe ye can help me. Me brother's livin' at this address, yet, unfortunately, I donna know where it be or which way ta go." Her eyes stared beseechingly into his, begging for the help she so desperately needed. "'e's a newsie like ye are. Maybe ye knows 'im."

The boy had his full attention on her now. He stared at the paper in her hand, reading the address and thinking where this place could be.

"'e lives in 'hattan, miss." At her look of complete bewilderment, the boy gave a sigh and switched his papers to rest in his left arm. His right was held out for take. "Dat's Jacky Boy's territory, but I'se 'll take ya there. It be getting' dark soon, and no lady should be out hera in da dark."

Rory looked incredulously between his arm and dirty face. Could she trust this boy? Impatiently, the boy grabbed her arm and started moving her down the street.

"'Urry up already! If ya dilly dally to long, then I ain't takin' youse at all!" Rory didn't fight against his grasp as she fought to hang onto her bags while they hurried along at a very fast pace. It wasn't long before the docks and the ships were left far behind the pair as they made their way deeper and deeper into the dimming interior of Brooklyn territory.

_Hey all! It's Jockey! Hope you all enjoy this little fic of mine. I've had it sitting on my computer for several months and I'm just now starting to finish it up. Don't forget to review!_


	2. It can't be him!

Chapter 2

After several hours of nonstop walking, Rory felt like her legs were going to collapse beneath her. The weight of her bags made her arms feel like lead. And yet her guide didn't stop to give her rest or the benefit of something to eat. It was long since sundown, and the boy was eager to get rid of his charge and get home before it got any later. When Rory started to lag rather far behind the blond boy, he stopped and planted his balled fists on his hips in exasperating impatience.

"Come on goily! We's almost there! Just a few more feet before we's gets there!"

Rory took a deep breath and forced her exhausted legs to go faster. She reached the impatient boy and gave him a nod that meant she could make it. He whirled on his heel and headed toward a green doorway with a sign over the top that read 'Newsboys Lodging House.' The boy bounded up the stairs already forgetting about her as in his hurry toward warmth and dinner.

Rory paused outside the door to straighten her wrinkled skirt and tuck several unruly red curls behind her ears before using her shoulder to open the door. Inside were many boys. Some were as dirty or more so then the boy who led her there. They all stopped their chattering and joking when she stepped inside. In one quick movement, every hat was off in respect and many pairs of eyes were trained upon the blushing beauty before them.

Rory ducked her head in embarrassment at the stares. She watched through her long lashes as the blonde boy walked up to a tall handsome boy with a red bandanna around his neck and cowboy hat in his hands. Blondie said some low words to the cowboy and pointed in her direction. Rory felt especially embarrassed. How did she know that her brother was here? Maybe he was dead or running away again or –

A throat being cleared in front of her interrupted her panicky thoughts. Rory lifted her eyes from studying her shoes to meet the warm brown eyes of the cowboy.

"'Scuse me, miss, but Spot 'ere says that youse lookin' for ya brudda. Is dat right?"

"Aye, that be right, laddie. Me brother wrote me sayin' that 'e be stayin' at this place. The lad, Spot, was kind enough to show me the way."

The cowboy chuckled when she called him and the other boy 'lads.' "What be youse brudda's name?"

"Petey O'Moore."

"Does he have a nickname, miss?"

"Nay, not that I be knowin' of."

The cowboy stood up straight and stared toward the backdoor when it opened to show a short, curly haired boy rooted in the doorway with his mouth gaping like a fish.

"'ey Cowboy, whose da dame?"

Rory's head came up with a snap at the voice behind her. Spinning around to face the boy behind her, a wide grin of amazement and happiness spread across her features.

"Petey? Ack nay, it can na be ya!"

Petey's face was filled with shocked amazement, "Tripper?"

She dropped her bags on the floor before crossing the space between them. Her arms wrapped around his middle in a mighty squeeze. Petey gave a laugh that came out in a gasp for breath.

"Hey Sis, let up a little bit! Can't breath here!" His face was bright with smiles as his sister immediately let go sputtering out apologizes in a mixture of Celtic and English. "What youse doin' 'ere, Tripper?"

"'ey Snipes, how come ya neva told us about youse sista?" The Cowboy called from behind the reunited couple with a grin.

Rory gave a looked over her shoulder at the now grinning fellows. She obviously thought it wasn't something to be discussed with nearly twenty boys listening in. Petey or Snipes glanced around before grabbing Rory's wrist and pulling her back outside and closing the door firmly behind them

"Now, Tripper, what are youse doin' in New Yawk?"

"Grandmary died three months ago, leavin' me in the 'ands of Uncle Emile. 'e didna like that very much, so 'e put me to work in an Irish pub. One of me customers was an English lord. 'e had a son a year older than me who took a shine to me. The fellow was a dumb jackal who only wanted me in 'is bed, not me 'eart. Uncle wished to give me away to the gentlemen with nary a second thought. I 'ad no other choice, so I ran away. Me travels took me to Dublin where I boarded a ship to take me here."

Snipes was silent for a few minutes, thinking thoughts worth not repeating as he planned how many ways he could inflict pain upon his uncle for the treatment of his sister. His evil perusing was interrupted by a might yawn that nearly split Rory's head in two.

"Aw, sorry Sis, I didn't tink that ya would be ready to hit da hay! Are ya hungry?" His brown eyes pleaded for forgiveness as he helped her to stand and escorted her back into the warm house.

"Aye, that I am. But I'd be more ready to sleep then to eat." Her voice brought many of the boys back to attention.

"'Bout time youse brought youse sistah back in, Snipes. Kloppman warmed some stew up for 'er. Then he says we's gotta go ta bed." The cowboy grinned at the siblings who stood there hand in hand.

"Yeah, what eva, Cowboy!" Snipes gave him a grin before turning back to his sister. "Sis, this is Jack Kelly or Cowboy, which eva youse wish ta call 'im."

Rory held out a small gloved hand toward Jack with a friendly smile, "Lovely ta meet ye, Jack. Me name is Aurora O'Moore or Tripper, which ever ye lads wish ta call me."

Jack gave Rory's hand a hearty shake before waving his pals forward. "These are some of da other newsies: Mush, Crutchy, Specs, Dutchy, Blink, Boots, Itey, Snoddy, Swifty, Pie-Eater, Snitch, Spot, Race, Bumlets, Jake and Skittery."

Rory's friendly gaze and smile was shown on each newsies as they doffed their caps when introduced. She couldn't help but feel that her brother had made a good choice of friends, they were some real lookers. Jack had just finished the introductions when an older gentleman came out with a bowl of hot stew and several biscuits. Rory's stomach complained so loud that the boys all heard and laughed at her embarrassment. She sat in a seat offered by Skittery and began wolfing down the food.

"So, why does Snipes call youse 'Tripper'?" Race straddled a chair beside her and watched her eat.

Rory looked toward her brother, silently asking him to explain since she had her mouth full. Snipes understood her silent request and jumped into the conversation.

"Because when she plays the violin, 'er fingers trip so fast and light that youse can 'ardly sees them. That, and when she was younga, she would always trip on the skirts she was made ta wear."

The last part earned Snipes a glare and scowl as the boys chuckled at the vivid pictures that came in their heads of a smaller Rory tripping on super long skirts in the mud. The boys badgered Rory with questions about Ireland and the trip over the ocean. Some she answered, others she just nodded or let Snipes take the question. Once she had finished off two bowls of stew and four biscuits, Rory leaned back in her chair and sighed, as her eyelids grew heavy with lack of sleep.

The boys didn't seem to notice that she was slowly fading beside them, as they discussed their day and the bad headlines that they had had to deal with. It was ten minutes later before one of the boys actually remembered Rory. Snoddy turned to ask the girl a question only to find her curled in a tight ball on the settee in deep sleep. Snipes immediately felt bad because he had known his sister was tired, yet he hadn't taken her to a nice bed.

Skittery scooped Rory up in his arms while Boots and Snipes grabbed her two bags, and the group slowly trooped up to the boys' room. Snipes motioned for Skittery to lay her on his bed. Boots had told him that he could share Boots' bed. Boots and Snipes placed Rory's bags under her bunk before Snipes pulled off her shoes and tucked her in under the sheets and blankets. Snipes placed a soft kiss on her cheek before climbing into Boots' bed and closing his eyes to accept the sleep that pulled at his tired body.

_Hi! Here is the second chappy. I hope you all liked it. Keep on hanging around for other chapters. Oh! And please review! _


	3. Morning Scuffle

_I redid this chapter because I wanted a little bit more action in it. I really like how I redid it. Hope you do too._

Chapter 3

The morning sunlight was just starting to brighten the newsies bunkroom as Kloppman tiredly climbed the rickety steps to the second floor. He shook his head at the snores and sighs coming from the deep sleeping newsies. This was the part of the job he hated was waking the poor boys up for another long day of making next to nothing.

"Jack! Get up! Boots! Sell the papes! Carry the banner! Skittery! Get youse lazy butt outta bed now!"

Groans and soft curses were the only answers to the old man's wake up call. After he was sure that the boys were up and could be trusted to not go back to sleep, he marched back down to the lobby. Grumbles and yawns could be heard from every inch of the room. The half-dressed boys went about their morning routine getting ready for another full day of selling papers.

"Snipes! Youse betta give me back does cigars if youse knows what's good for ya!"

"Ya ain't nothin' but empty threats, Race!" Snipes smirked at the glowering boy.

"Youse want ta make good on me threat?" Race lunged at the smaller boy only to be held back by a hold on his collar.

A grumpy Jack stood there glaring at the two troublemakers. "Don't youse to get started. It's way too oily for youse ta be pickin' at each udda. Now get goin' Race."

Race grumbled a reply before throwing a last death glare at Snipes' smug face and heading for the noisy bathroom.

Snipes threw a nasty face at Race's back before turning toward the bed where his sister still sleeping. He gave a laugh and called Mush and Blink over. Rory was curled into a tight ball with her blankets wound snugly around her body. Her head was halfway buried beneath her pillow. A small contented smile rested on her peaceful face.

Snipes gave the newsies who had gathered around a mischievous grin before tiptoeing up to Rory's side.

"Rory? Rory? Youse awake yet?" His voice was soft and singsong in her ear.

Rory shifted a little in her sleep and gave a small grunt before lying silent again. Snipes carefully crawled onto Rory so that he was straddling her side. A groan escaped her lips as his weight settled against her side. Snipes gave a small bounce on her side making her give a breathless grunt.

"Come on, Trippah! Get up all ready!"

Rory didn't move or even seem to know that the kid was bouncing on her. The boys had nearly concluded that she was the deepest sleeper ever when a raspy voice came from beneath the goose pillow. A long line of vehement Celtic words spilled from her lips causing Snipes to blush and gulp.

"Wad she say, Snipes?" Mush's face was full of confusion.

"Uh…I'd rather not repeat it. It wasn't very ladylike."

Snipes was so startled from her voice he nearly fell off the bed. A sneaky smile filled his face as he started bouncing even harder on his sister. The smile didn't stay to long on his face as a pale arm shot out from pile of blankets and popped the boy in the face. To the ground he fell with Rory's small body jumping off after him.

"Petey! I'm gonna beat the bloody heck out of ye!" Her voice was sharp with heated temper. Her eyes flashed wickedly as she pinned her helpless little brother to the wood floor. Snipes glanced at his laughing friends for help. An evil grin crossed his face as he looked up into Rory's triumphant smirk.

"Blink, if youse would be so kind as to give dis goil a poke in da side, I'd be much obliged."

Rory glared at her brother before jumping up and away from the advancing Blink. Her fists rose up in front of her face challenging Blink and the others. Blink stared at her in surprise before continuing toward her. Snipes saw the gleam in Rory's eye as she watched Blink move closer and closer.

"Uh… Blink, I's don't tink dat's a good idea." Blink waved away Snipes warning.

"Laddie, I would listen to me brutha if ye's got half a brain." Blink grinned at Rory before taking one last step forward.

It was the wrong thing to do. In one swift movement, Rory's fist connected with Blink's stomach and her foot stomped down on his foot. Blink's howl brought every boy running from the bathroom. Jack's annoyed voice rose over the other concerned questions.

"What da heck is goin' on herah?"

"Why nuttin' Jack. Blink just got a liddle too close for me own comfort." With that Rory flipped her hair over her shoulder before heading for the now deserted bathroom. Every gaze followed her retreating form. Snipes patted Blink's back and shook his head, "I's told ya not ta get any closah. Ya just didn't listen."


	4. Bless me lucky stars!

Hey there everyone! Sorry for the lateness of my update. I've been really busy with work and getting ready for finals. Yuck! Anyway...on to the story!

SKITTERY: folds arms and glares at Jocky Ain't youse foigettin' sumptin?

What? What did I forget?

RACETRACK: sighs with exasperation Youse had some reviews...right?

Oh Yeah! Shout outs! Tumbler, would you like to do the honors/

TUMBLER: nodds excitedly Of course! Ahem...Tanks ta Claps, Aier of Mirkwood, Hawk Kelly, ElleestJenn, YellowGuitarPick817, and Shooter O'Brian for all youse help and reviews! We'se all loves ya for it!

Thank you, cutie! huggles Tumbler He's so cute! Oh, Spot darling, it's your turn

SPOT: Jockey don't own any of da Newsies or Shooter.

Thanks! Now, are there any other objections to getting to the story? silence prevails Good. Now onto the story! Oh and don't forget to review at the end throws candy to all readers.

Chapter Four

Rory suppressed a yawn from splitting her face in half as she sat on the lap of Horace Greenley. She gazed down from her throne at her subjects with sulking glares. She was not a morning person especially when woken up so annoyingly. What made her waking worse was that her temper had flown way out of proportion and beat Blink for no real reason. Thankfully, the boy didn't hold grudges and had a good sense of humor. She had apologized, and now they were good friends.

The boys had left her by the statue while they went to get their papers. Rory crossed her arms at the thought of being treated like a girl. That was why she climbed up the bronze statue to sulk. Sometimes being a girl wasn't as bloody brilliant as it was made out to be. Rory would have sat there pouting for the next half-hour or so if a vaguely familiar figure rounded an alley's corner and entered the square.

The girl had straight brown hair with natural highlights that came to her collarbone. From beneath the light blue cabby hat, her eyes gleamed with an impish light. What made a person take a second look at the girl was that one of her eyes was a beautiful shamrock green while the other was an amethyst purple with a small scar above it. She wasn't tall, but she was slender and athletically built. She wore a light green stripped shirt and black pants with holes in the knees.

"Bless me lucky stars!" Rory gave a shriek that could heard about the shouts and yells of the newsies and made the figure come to a startled stop.

Rory scrambled down the statue as fast as her skirt would let her. She leapt from the base of the statue to cobbled street and landed rather ungracefully on her butt. After a few seconds of nursing her pride and sore behind, Rory jumped to her feet and raced toward the other girl who stood there staring rather bewildered.

"Shooter, me bonnie lass! I haven't seen ya in ages!"

'Shooter' took one look at the crazy girl streaking toward her and let out a matching squeal.

"Trippah! Me goil has finally joined me in New Yawk!"

The girls met each other and threw their arms around each other. Their mouths were going a mile a minute switching between Celtic and English so fast that not even Snipeshooter could keep up with their conversation.

Tripper pulled back to give her old a friend a once over. Shooter had grown to be two inches taller than her friend. She still had the small birthmark on her lower right arm that looked like the Big Dipper.

"Trippah, youse haven't changed a bit! Well, me tinks youse gone an' growed proittier and goily. Youse looks jest likes ye's muddah. But, why's youse herah? I tought youse woin't eva goin' to leave Ireland."

Tripper blushed at her friend's blatant way of describing Tripper's blossoming from a gangly, frizzy redheaded tomboy to a slender, graceful, curvy tomboy. Shooter had a way of saying everything and anything that came to her mind.

"Thanks, I think. Ye's grown up right bootiful too, Shooter. I forgot 'ow mooch I missed ye after ye and Blake left to come 'ere. Speaking of the lad, were is me boy Blake?"

A look of complete sorrow and heartbreak replaced the happy mischief in her multicolored eyes. Bright tears accompanied the sorrowful look. Tripper was rather surprised at this show of emotions. Shooter never let people see her cry or show any emotions no matter how much she hurt. That had been back in Ireland when they were known notoriously as the toughest girls in town.

Shooter swallowed and blinked back the tears stubbornly. "I'se can't tell ya here. Wanna come wit me for a walk in da park? Or, are youse too busy wit youse brudda?"

Tripper looked over her shoulder at the small group of boys congregated behind them waiting impatiently with their papers. Snipes was tapping his foot annoyingly and giving her an evil look to which she answered with a scowl and murderous glare.

Turning back to Shooter who had gotten herself back under control, Tripper gave her a crooked grin.

"I 'ave time for a walk with ye. Me brothah and 'is friends 'ave survived without me for four years; one day more won't make a difference. Wait 'ere while I tell Snipes me plans."

Tripper spun around to approach her brother only to have her skirt wind tightly against her legs. The mixture of the constricting cloth and the speed of her movement was a recipe for embarrassment and disaster. With a surprised squeak, Tripper's excited face changed to one of surprise and embarrassment as she became formally introduced to the rough sidewalk.

She lay where she fell wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her. She could hear the sounds of suppressed laughter coming from the boys and outright guffaws coming from Shooter.

"Come on, Trippah. Da ground ain't up ta swallowing people taday." Shooter helped her friend up while still laughing and dusted Tripper off.

Taking what dignity she stilled possessed, Tripper turned to the crowd of boys who were dying from holding their laughter inside. She took one look at the faces that were turning purple and sighed.

"Go ahead den, lads. Let it out before ye's die from lack of breath."

They didn't need any more encouragement before loud guffaws and gasps for air filled the square.

Snipes wiped mirthful tears from his eyes before grinning at Boots and Les.

"An' dat's why we named her 'Trippah!'"

Tripper glared at her brother before linking arms with Shooter and walking off in the direction of the park.

"We will meet ye boys at the 'ouse later. Enjoy yer selling, lads!" Tripper threw this over her shoulder at the still gasping boys before disappearing from view.


	5. Bringing up pain

loud snores and incoherent murmurings heared coming from Jockey's bed 

NEWSIES: move quietly around the room gathering papers and other things

SKITTERY: Heya! Jockey is busy gettin' her booty rest right now...

DAVEY: It's 'getting her beauty rest' not 'booty rest,' Skitts.

SKITTERY: glares darkly at Dave Anyhoo, we's decided dat we's couldn't wake day proity goily up, so we's are takin' ovah da beginin' of dis chaptah. Blink?

BLINK: Okay, Spot, youse read dis for da Shout Outs to da people interested in dis story.

SPOT: takes paper from Blink, smiles dashingly at the camera, and clears throat Herah we's go. 1 cup of sugar, 3 cups of flour... 1 tsp of vanilla...? Blink, dis isn't da shout outs! It's a recipe!

BLINK and SPOT: RACE!

RACE: Heh, sorry fellas! My mistake. hands Spot the right paper

SPOT: silently looks over the paper Dis is da right one dis time. Ahem...

Shooter O'Brian Hey there to ya too! blows candy kisses to Shooter I'm glad that you liked this chappy. I thought that it would be cool for one of her "old" friends to show up. I hope that you like this chappy too, because it is about Shooter's history.

Mistymixfox giggles and huggles Misty back I can't say no to a loyal fan who begs for something. thinks a few minutes How about I give you Spot? How does that treat ya? looks around for a big enough box to put Spot in

SPOT: rather pale after the last shout out Gulp! H-hey Race youse up! I's gotta go hide so Jockey don't sells me as a toy or sumptin woise!

RACE: gives Spot a weird look Right... anyhoo. Jockey owns no one but Tripper. Shooter O'Brian owns Shooter O' Brian and Disney owns us Newsies (even though they made us then ignore us!)

NEWSIES: Enjoy da show folks!

TUMBLER and SNIPES: pulls back curtain hiding the next chappy

Chapter Five

The walk to Central Park was a quiet one. Neither girl spoke since neither wanted to bring up the painful past. It seemed to the both of them that a cloud had moved over the sun dimming the world around them. They both gave a small shiver as a cool fall breeze whistled between the brick buildings and danced about them.

They didn't speak as they strolled along the shaded path winding through the park. The day was beautiful, and, thankfully, the two girls weren't melancholy enough to ignore it. The sun came out from behind the gloomy cloud it went behind and shone down bright and warm again. The trees that surrounded the path were painted bright hues of orange, yellow, and red. The late year flowers gave off pleasant scents that attracted the last of the bees and butterflies.

Shooter led her friend down a small branch in the path to where a small pond was hidden behind a glen of trees. After another few minutes of silent walking, Shooter found a quiet, secluded spot under a bright red maple tree that stood next to the pond. She sat picking at the browning grass and frowning darkly at the thoughts jumping across her mind.

Tripper sat patiently next to her brooding friend. One thing that years of friendship had thought her about Shooter O'Brian was that no one could push her to tell something till she was ready. As Rory waited for Shooter to gather her thoughts, she listened to the sounds of the crickets and bullfrogs coming from the murky water behind them.

A deep sigh came from Shooter's chest as she turned to face the other girl beside her. The pain had returned to her face and eyes once again.

"I guess I might as well git dis ovah wit. I'll go back ta da beginin'. Ye remembahs when me mum and papa died leavin' me and Blake alone?" Getting a nod from Tripper, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, before Papa went an' past on, he called me into da sick room. He told me about dis rich, old aunt who lived herah in New Yawk. He told me where ta find a containah filled wit cash. Den he told me to take Blake an' run away to America before we's could be thrown in da orphanage. An' dat's what we's did.

"I was thoiteen, and Blake was only nine when we's landed in da harbor. We soiched for our aunt only ta find out dat she gone an' died jest a week before we's landed. So, of course, da bulls got's a hold of us an' threw us inta da orphanage.

"Wit nutin' bettah ta do an' no where's bettah to be, Blakey and I's jest stayed where's we was. We stayed put for six months. Den one day, a fight broke out in da yard.

"Four oldah boys were beatin' on me bruddah for no reason. I tried ta stop dem. I tried ta get help, but nutin' woiked. Dey beat Blake till he was nearly dead. We's ran away dat night wit me carryin' him on me back da whole way.

"We's ran an' ran till we's reached an alley on da outskoits of 'hattan. In da farthest, safest coiner of da alley, I sat holdin' and doctorin' Blake for three days. I every raspy breath dat he took. At one point, he opened his eyes and smiled at me before breathin' his last. I sat wit his body for two more days jest cryin' and rockin'. It hoit so bad ta know I's had no body wit me anymore.

"After I had used up da last of me tears, I walked to the nearest choich an' asked da pastor ta bury me bruddah for me. I watched dry-eyed as dey lowered his casket inta da dark hole. For anothah two days, I walked da streets of 'hattan scrounging and stealing for food.

"Den one night, I happened ta pass dis pub where's dey had a pool match goin' on. So, knowin' me, I went in an' tried me luck. I out shot da best man dere an' won a nice sum of cash. It kept me alive an' reenforced me name. I played in pubs and bars for nearly three months, sleeping in doorways or alleys that whole time.

"Da last night I was on da streets, I fell asleep on da doorstep of da goils' 'hattan lodgin' house where Hawk, da leadah, found me latah dat night. I woiked as a newsie for two years befores I met anuddah goil named Sweeps.

"She told me of dis group of her friends who lived tagethah in dis building where dey all had their own room. Dey had only one ting in common: dat dey's were all goils. Dey all had different jobs, but dey was da best of friends. Well, aftah several months, we all became good friends.

"Dey found me a bettah job at Grand Central Station. I's been loadin' and unloadin' freight cars for da last year. I's loves it! An' I guess dat's de end of me story."

Tripper sat staring at her friend as she tried to sort all the new facts of her friend's life.

"Bless me! That's quite a life, Shooter lass."

Shooter nodded and grinned at her amazed friend, "Yeah, dat it is. I's jest wish dat Blake would 'ave stuck 'round ta live it wit me."

Tripper sniffled as she thought of the bright happy boy that she had at one timed called her second brother. It was hard to think that he was gone, never to return.

Shooter wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before jumping to her feet.

"Come on! Enough tears and frowns! Blake has been cried ovah for da last three years. He would want us ta be happy and not some sour pusses!" She grabbed Tripper's hand and hauled her up from the ground. "Now, let's go! I want's ta intraduce youse ta da udder goilies!"

Shooter took off sprinting down the path toward the entrance of the park with Tripper close at her heels.

sniffs and sniffles can be heard coming from the newsies a loud wail wakes Jockey who finds here cahppy over and a group of crying newsies with handkerchiefs in their hands

What happened? Is it over? What did you guys do? Spot? Why is there snot all over your trousers?

SPOT: Youse were sleepin' so we's did youse chappy for youse. It was so sad! blows his nose really loud

Right...well, ladies and germs...while I fix this mess please review and be excited about the next chappy. moves off camera to comfort a sobbing Blink and Mush


	6. Come on Dovah! Move yer bloomin' arse!

dances around with invisible partner I could have danced all night! I could have danced all night!

SNITCH: Um, Jockey?

I could have danced all night!

SNITCH: Jockey!

What? Can't you see that I'm busy?

SNITCH: Youse may be busy but we's gotta show ta do. Are you interested or not?

sighs and put invisible partner away in the closet fine if I have to...perky self returns Hello everybody! Back for another chappy? I'm really proud of this one cause it is really long! does a long chappy dance while newsies stare in disbelief Yes, I'm happy! Chocolate covered newsies for everyone!

NEWSIES: look for places to hide in horror

Race, darling, you're up!

RACETRACK: smiles his sexy smile and walks to middle of room Shout outs from Jockey:

Aier of Mirkwood Darling, I totally understand what you mean when it comes to the evils of computers. shakes fist at her lap top Mine takes ten minutes to boot and all that jazz. Anyhoo, you're more then mentioned in this chappy. Hope I portrayed your gurl right. Just let me know if I have to change anything for you. huggles Aier Which chocolate newsie do you want?

Hawk Kelly Boys never learn. Especially these boys quirks eyebrow at the newsies who try to look nonchalant about looking through Jockey's underwear drawer Men! We can't live with them, but would be totally bored without them! giggles and eats a chocolate covered Skittery Yummy! Hope you like your gurl. Let me know if I need to fix anything about her. Chocolate newsie? Which one for you?

Shooter O'Brien I love writing your character. She is so fun to do! I'm glad I could help you become famous joins Shooter's dance I know, weren't the boys so sweet to cry for you. I didn't even use special effects. They were real tears! Honest to goodness they were! holds up scout's honor Here, have a chocolate covered Blink! giggles and huggles Shooter

Mistymixwolf Hey there honey! Yes, I will give you Spot! You deserve it! How about a chocolate covered Spot? How does that sound. You were reading the story during school? shocked not really, I write it during school. Shhhh...its a secret! giggles Huggles to ya gurlie!

Cue Les!

LES: Jockey don't owns any of the Newsies or Hawk, or Accent, or Shooter, or Kitten, or Sweeps. She only owns Dover and Tripper.

Thank you darling boy! glomps Les Isn't he cute folks? Ok, onto the show!

Chapter Six

The merry jingle of the front door's wind chime alerted the girl behind the front desk of the bookstore of the presence of a customer. Her gaze lifted from the book on the counter in front of her to see whom her customer was. Her look of mild annoyance and false pleasantness turned to bright smiles and excitement when she saw the duo stepping into the dimly lit store.

"Hey Shootah! How's it rollin'?"

Shooter rolled her eyes and silently gagged behind her back, "Yeesh Accent! Youse startin' ta sound like yer boyfriend! Youse gotta stop hangin' 'round him so much."

Accent stuck her pale tongue out at Shooter before turning back to her book to put it away. She wasn't very tall being only about five feet tall. Her light honey colored hair was held back from her face by a bright blue ribbon that brought out the blue of her eyes. Her petite frame was dressed in an off-white blouse and dark blue skirt. Her small feet were shod with dark brown button-up boots.

Shooter gave an impatient sigh and tapped her foot as Accent slowly gathered her things and cleaned the desk.

"You 's slowah den a toitle! Move yer lazy butt! I'm starvin' and we's still gotta get da udders!"

Accent gave Shooter an exasperated glare before running toward the back of the store.

"Jist a sec, Shootah. Mistah Mackenzie? I'se goin' ta lunch. Dat okay wit youse?"

A deep, cultured voice resounded from the back office, "Yeah, get out of here, kid! Take your time too. We aren't busy right now. Just be back to help clean up for the evening."

"Yes sir! Tanks for da free aftahnoon!"

She skipped back into the main part of the store with her cabby hat and light shawl in hand. She placed her hat firmly on her head with a smirk toward Shooter.

"Okey dokey. Now we's can go."

Shooter rolled her eyes toward Tripper with annoyance. "Oh, before's I forgit agin. Dis is me bestest friend from Ireland, Aurora O'Moore or Trippah, as she is affectionately called."

Accent's happy, go-lucky attitude disappeared and was replaced by a demure, shy countenance. Her gaze shifted to the floor as she shook Tripper's out stretched hand. When Tripper shot a confused look at Shooter, Shooter just grinned.

"No, ya didn't do anyting wrong. Accent tends ta be shy around new folks. Don't worry. By da end of da aftahnoon, she'll be her bubbly self who won't shut up."

Accent glared at her jabberin' friend before haughtily marching out the door and down the street toward down town Manhattan.

The three young ladies had been walking for nearly twenty minutes before they reached a large, fancy building. Accent was starting to come out of shell and talking with Tripper and Shooter.

Tripper looked up at the large sign that was posted about the entrance of the building.

"Um, Shooter? Why are we at a theatre?"

"Because we's gotta pick up Kitten. Hopefully, she's done wit practice and ready for lunch."

Accent led the trio through a side door that led to the dimly lit backside of a stage. Standing there waiting for them was a pretty young girl about their age and an older woman with bright red curls and in a frilly, pink dress.

"Bout time youse scabbahs got heah!" The girl stood only about two inches taller then Accent with a petite build. Her dark brown curls came to down to her waist and her bangs came to just below her eyes. Her hazel eyes were bright and alive as she stood grinning at her friends. A pale scar stretched itself along the curve of her right jaw.

She wore a pair of tight black pants and a loose yellow shirt. On her pretty head sat a dark green cabby hat.

"Trippah, I'd likes youse ta meet Kitten and her employah, Medda, the Swedish Meadowlark."

Medda gave Tripper a bright smile and a bow while Kitten gave her hand a mighty shake.

"Pleasurah ta meetcha, Trippah! Youse joinin' our little circus den?"

"Aye, I believe I am."

"Swell! Well, Medda, I'll be back before da evenin' show. Maybe we's ken git da boys ta come wit us tanight too."

"All right, that's fine Kitten. Behave yourselves girls."

"Yes, Medda." All four girls answered with angelic looks glued to their faces till Medda disappeared behind a curtain back into Irving Hall.

"Come on, goilies! We's got's ta get Sweeps and Hawk before lunch is ovah!"

Sweeps was in a good mood that afternoon as she stepped out of the well to do home. She had just finished cleaning the house's four chimneys, which meant a little more jingle in her pocket for the day. Things were definitely looking up for her chimney sweep business.

She was so covered in coal dust and soot that her naturally black hair was even blacker if it was possible. Her dark brown eyes were fully seen with the clear rings around them. The formerly light grey shorts, light red shirt, and light brown cabby hat were unrecognizable. The tall sweep brushes that she carried over her shoulder brought out her small stature.

She whistled a bright tone from one of Medda's shows, and a spring was in her step as she made her way down the street toward the apartment she shared with her four other friends. If the past repeated itself today like it had been for the last year or two, the others would be coming to find her to go out to lunch. They would also be expecting her to be at least a little bit more presentable then she was. Out of their entire group, she had the dirtiest job.

As she neared the red brick building they called home, the chattering of several girls could be heard coming toward her from the opposite direction. If Spot, Jack, or any of the boys had been there, they would have called her friends "boids" because of their noise.

The four other girls rounded the last corner, smiles and laughs radiating from them. It seemed like the sun was shining straight down on the four beauties. Sweeps shook her head in amazement at her still talking friends.

"Hey Sweeps! Where's youse goin'? We's hungry, starvin' really. Let's go get Hawk and go grab some food." Sweeps didn't recognize the fourth girl who she had taken for Hawk.

"I'se 'll meet ya at Tibby's. Youse know dey won't let me in lookin' like dis. Go get Hawk and meet me dere."

"Kay, dat's fine wit us. Oh, yeah, Sweeps, dis is Shootah's friend Trippah. She jest came ovah from Ireland, and she's gonna join our crew."

Sweeps held out a hand toward the golden-red haired girl who took it after only a moment's hesitation.

"Nice ta meetcha, Trippah. Welcome to New Yawk, and welcome to da group goily misfits." Her bright white grin made Tripper like her immediately.

"Well, we's will see ya latah, Sweeps. It takes fifteen minutes walkin' ta Sheepshead Bay. See ya at Tibby's."

With that, the two companies split and went their separate ways. Sweeps headed inside the building while the other four ran to catch a passing wagon for a free ride to the races.

Sheepshead Bay was loud and crowded as the four girls tried to get inside without being noticed. Horses and exercise riders were the main part of traffic. Several important races were scheduled, and the stakes were high.

Weaving their way through the pushing and shoving throng, Accent led her troop toward the stables where she knew Hawk would be tacking up one of her mounts.

Hawk worked as an exercise rider for several of the big racing stables who had their horses at Sheepshead. She had been riding since she was able to walk, making her one of the best riders at the races other then the jockeys. It was a dream of hers to one day ride one of the gorgeous beasts to the victory circle as a true jockey.

Right now, she was busy saddling the English Thoroughbred owned by a Mr. Huntington. The horse was a ball of energy as his big brown eyes rolled, and his long ears twitched at the noise and crowds that moved around the grounds.

Hawk stood at five feet three inches. Her skin was a dark tan because of being outside most of her days. From underneath the gray and black checked cabby hat on her head flowed straight dirty blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes shown with impatience and exasperation from behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. She was at her wit's end with the darn piece of flesh in front of her.

"Come on Dovah! Hold still fer once. Ye'll get ta go aftah dos udders soon enough. Hey! Watch it, stupid!" The large animal swung his hindquarters around to skitter away from the sight and sound of a flapping flag, pinning the small girl against the stall's wall.

Girlish laughter interrupted Hawk's fuming as she attempted to move the horse's butt that kept her pinned.

"Having some trouble, Hawk?"

"Shuddup Kitten! Git dis stupid beast off a me!"

Snorts of suppressed laughter came from the four girls as they pulled and pushed the horse around to get their friend free.

"Tanks for nuttin' Dovah! Tanks ta youse four goilies dough. If ain't for youse, I'd probably nevah gotten him ta move. Come on, Beast. We's gotta get youse ta dat mountin' ring. You four meet me at da sidelines. Accent knows my favorite spot."

With the hurried instructions, Hawk led the still dancing steed down the aisle toward the ring where his owner and jockey waited. Accent quickly led the other three to the track's white rail fence by the starting line.

Tripper was excited! It had been nearly seven years since she had last visited a racetrack. She had missed the sounds, smells, and electricity of the place. Her stomach jumped about in expectation about what was to come.

A breathless Hawk joined the group hanging on the fence.

"Dovah's numbah five. Right in da middle of da pack. He hates da middle, so it'll be a miracle if he gets even a placing. But da stakes are set high on him since he's a favorite."

The girls watched in silent anticipation as the horses were loaded in the boxes. The magnificent beast finally settled for the break. All was silent as if time had stopped for the moment of the breaking bell.

The shrill ringing of the bell caused the girls to jump and the horses to break from their white cages. Shouts and whistles filled the air, cheering the horses onto victory as they rounded the first turn.

Tripper felt the excitement bubble up inside her. "Come on Dover!" She said under her breath.

"Come on Dover! Come on boy! Come on!" Each word escalated in passion and volume as they passed her lips.

The pack of horses rounded the last turn and was headed for the home stretch. Dover was neck and neck with Brooklyn's Sunshine. Fifty feet from the line; thirty feet, twenty feet!

"Come on Dovah! Move yer bloomin' arse!"

Hehe! I love that saying! It's from My Fair Lady! Ok, first person to review gets to choose who does the shout outs for the next chapter. So push that pretty blue button! Jockey over and out


	7. Food fight

dances into room with a big cup of Mountain Dew and bag of chocolate chips Heyo everyone! Welcome back to my story! I'm rather bored today because I have to do my stupid homework for wretched school! Someone just knock me out! Just hit me in the face! giggles I love 'What About Bob?'! It's a funny movie that you all have to see! glares darkly at readers and point accusingly If you don't, no chocolate covered newsies for two months. crosses arms I'm not kidding! Ok, cue Dutchy!

DUTCHY: Jockey doesn't own Newsies, Hawk, or any of the other girls. She only owns herself and Tripper.

Thank you, you hottie! pinches Dutchy's blushing cheek Cue Blinky!

BLINK: Heah are da shout outs from chaptah six:

Hawk Kelly hands her a full bag of chocolate covered Races Glad that I did you proud on your girl. I hope you like this chappy since it has to do with Hawk too. I rather like it! I can just picture the whole thing. giggles stupidly Oh, you;ll find out what I mean in bit. Hehe :O)

Shooter O'Brien giggles insanely You can eat him if you want because I have a whole box of back up chocolate Blinks. opens canister to show Shooter Here, hands her a big bag have a bag of assorted newsies. Enjoy! The mystery over Dover's race is figured out today! Oh, and just for you, Blinky here is doing the reviews.

BLINK: moves sexily over to Shooter and give her his famous smile Hey dere sweet heart. Wanna have some fun?

smacks Blink over the head wait till the reviews are finished!

BLINK: mutters angrily at Jockey and rubs his head before turning back to the duty at hand

YellowGuitarPick817 You're welcome girly! giggles I loved writing her! Here, have some chocolate covered newsies.eats some herself and huggles Yellow

Aier of Mirkwood You're crazy and I love you for it! I loved reading the email you sent me! I nearly died laughing! You rock! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Keep reading cause your girl will be in several of the near future chappys! huggles Aier and hands her a bag of chocolate newsies

mistymixfox Heya goil! I love talking to ya online! It is so fun! So, as a reward, I have a gift for you...pulls out a big box with a gigantic bow out pops a shirtless Spot

SPOT: Heya goigous. sexily saunters over to Misty and dips her

Awwww...so cute! giggles Ok, Blink, go have fun with Shooter.

Read and enjoy all my little minors! Mwahhhahahahaha!

For love, life, liberty, and chocolate covered newsies,

Jockey: over and out

Chapter Seven

Tibby's customers were visibly divided. Near the front of the store sat the well to do businessmen and their families. They were poised and polite in their conversation and manners. These families are the models that every family hoped to be with "perfect," seen but not heard children.

The peaceful, perfect table conversation was interrupted from the back of the café. The whole family turned to stare in mortification at the loud, brash boys lounging on the chairs and booths. They are what all children dream of being: free from discipline. No one tells them to sit up straight or to chew with them mouths closed or to swallow before speaking.

These boys are a mother's worst nightmare. Covered from head to toe with dirt. Patches covered the many holes in their baggy cloths. Most of them went barefooted or in boots that were falling apart. The clothes on the smaller boys were at least three sizes too big. The older boys were dressed in mismatched cloths. Some looking like they had been stolen from some wealthy gentleman; some looked like they should be in the garbage. The thing that mortified the mothers the worst was the table manners. The boys weren't silent. They didn't speak only when spoken too. Food was not chewed and swallowed before speaking.

These little and big trouble makers were Manhattan's newsies, the bane of every respectable resident of New York, but the secret idol of every young child. These boys grew up before their time. The stress of life on the streets weighed heavily on their shoulders, even the ones who were much too young to be burdened with that much pressure.

The headlines had been especially bad that day. Even Jack had nearly twenty papers left over. Though even the happiest of the group was glum, they were able to still have a good time together. A filled belly always helps a person to see the bright spots of even the darkest day.

Snipes sat with his two best pals, Itey and Les. He was upset because his older sister had dumped him on her first day here to go off with her old friend. Having nothing else to take his annoyance out on, he stabbed the piece of chicken sitting on his plate with his fork.

"Take it easy, Snipes. Da chicken's already dead." Itey grinned at his gloomy friend. "Ya knows dat its yer own fault dat she left, right?"

"Yeah, but she dinna need ta leave. I's was jest havin' some fun. She's gots da hottest tempah I've evah known!"

"Don't let her heah youse say dat, 'cause here she comes."

The laughter and chatter of the six girls who walked through Tibby's door drowned the small bell above it. Looks of mortification crossed several of the older matrons' faces when they saw the outfits worn by Hawk, Kitten, and Sweeps. Proper ladies didn't wear pants and shirts; they wore nice frilly blouses and skirts.

The still laughing girls totally ignored the looks sent their way as they weaved in and out of the tables toward the back.

"It was hilarious, Sweeps! Trippah was getting so excited ovah da race wit Dovah. An' we's was all screamin' da beast on. Den above da noise, we's heah dis scream: 'Come on, Dovah! Move ya bloomin' arse!' An' would youse believe dat it actually seemed ta back da stupid steed go fastah and win? We 'bout nearly died from laughin' at her! Several older women who were standin' besides us fainted at da tought of a lady swearin' an' usin' a voice loudah den a whispah."

Tripper blushed a bright pink as Hawk elaborated on her embarrassing moment during the race to Sweeps. She blushed even more as several loud guffaws with male decibels joined in with the girlish laughter at the story.

"Looks like youse gots anudder fan of da tracks, Race" Jack laughed and slapped Racetrack's back good-naturedly.

"Great! Now I'se gots two kids ta babysit an' keep outa trouble!" Race's moody mutterings was accompanied by a dark scowl. He had lost money on that race because of Dover winning against Sunshine.

Tripper's embarrassment immediately was replaced by indignation as she joined a furious Hawk in front of a visibly shaken Racetrack.

"Who youse callin' 'kids,' Shorty?" Both girls stood, hands on their hips, and eyes sending death glares at him. If looks could maim, he'd be bleeding to death from many deep wounds.

Race jumped to his feet, face red and eyes blazing as he came face to face with Hawk.

"Who youse callin' 'Shorty', Pipsqueak?"

Now, Hawk wasn't as short as some of the other girls, but she was short enough to be taken advantage of and to be offended when made fun of because of her height. The hair on the back of her neck bristled with anger as bright fire sparked in her hazel eyes.

With full intent of causing trouble, Hawk shoved Race out of her face. And right into Skittery who was holding a bowl of ice cream. Skitt's arm went up and the bowl came down right on Race's little brunette head.

Silence swept over the group as they all gasped at the hilarious sight of vanilla ice cream melting down Race's gaping face. A snort sounded from the back of the group. Every eye turned to stare at a purple-faced Hawk. Race wiped melted cream out of his eyes before slowly meandering up to Hawk.

"Youse tinks dis is funny, Pipsqueak?"

Hawk covered her mouth and nose with her hand before shaking her head as a negative. Mirth made her eyes sparkle with merriment and tears as she tried to hold it in. Another snort escaped her, and then she lost it completely.

"Yes! Yes, I'se tink's it's da most hilarious ting I've evah seed beforah!" Her laughter was loud and infectious to everyone else's pent up mirth.

Tripper couldn't help it anymore. She let out a merry laugh that was so musical that it got the attention of everyone in the restaurant. One by one, the girls joined their gasping friends. The boys could only look helplessly between the laughing Hawk and the smoldering Race. They knew that if they even cracked a smile in Race's presence, they would all be soar the next day.

Finally, Hawk got herself under control. With tears of mirth still rolling down her cheeks, she held a shaky hand out to Race as a truce.

Race eyed the hand before tentatively clasping with his own. In one swift motion, Hawk was pinned against his body and had cold clam chowder dumped on her head and down the front of her shirt.

The girls let out a gasp as the boys let out their whoops and laughter. Race crowed like he had just won a million dollars at the tracks. And poor Hawk stood there fuming at the boy dancing around in a circle.

This didn't last long as a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Then, it spread to the rest of her mouth, breaking the scowl and murderous glare on her face. Soon, she joined right in with the boys in laughing over the whole situation.

Race held out a good-natured hand toward Hawk who readily accepted it.

"Truce?" Race asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Truce," Hawk agreed, "for da moment." A mischievous look crept into her eyes and joined the impish grin that had already taken residence on her face.

A nervous glance around the circle showed all six girls wore the same expression. This was a look of pure evil to the boys who all gulped simultaneously.

"Let's eat!" This came from Sweeps who was extremely hungry after cleaning chimneys all morning. And, just like that, the evil look disappeared and angelic smiles graced the empty place on the girls' faces. Quietly, the six of them took an empty booth that was off to the side, away from everyone else. Now, even the toughest boy was nervous. When girls sit together all alone, it means some wicked plan for female domination and male servitude is certainly being hatched.

Gotta go! Hope you all enjoyed! Review REVIEW! I'll give you cookies and chocolate newsies! first reviewer gets to pick who does shoutouts!

Jockey: over and out


	8. Dark and Light

**_dances into room with headphones on_** All princes start as frogs, and all gentlemen as dogs! Just wait and see, what we're growing up to be!

NEWSIES: ...

What! Superchic(k) rocks! Don't give me those looks! I'm not crazy!

SPOT:_ **sarcasticly rolls eyes**_ No, ain't crazy at all...

_**glares murderously at Spot** _Spot? Do you remember what Sapphy did to you in her story of the island? I would be VERY will to put you back in the closet if you're not careful.

SPOT: _gulps and hides behind Skittery _Here! Take him instead!

**_giggles insanely_** OK! **_glomps Skittery_** I like him better anyway!

SKITTERY: I likes youse too! **_glomps Jockey_**

**_giggles_** Ok, now onto shoutouts! I'm going to have fun with these! Just so all you readers know, this chappy was fun to write since my friend's character was introduced. Mushy me darlin'?

MUSH: **_steps forward guiltily_** Yessss?

What were you, Specs, Dutchy and Bumlets doing?

MUSH: **_looks everywhere other then at Jockey and mumbles_** Notin' udder den lookin' in youse undahweah drawah.

WHAT! **_runs out of computer room toward her bedroom_** Noooooooo! Mush do the Shout outs while I beat the crap out of those boys!

_**faints girly screams are heard as Jockey attacks the peeping toms**_

MUSH: **_clears throat_** Now, for da shout outs! I's doin' it because Misty was da foist reviewah dis time 'round.

MistymixWOLF**_ giggles_** Hey, I got it right this time! **_gets on hands and knees before Misty_** please forgive me! Please please please please please! Oh, I'm so very sorry for the miscommunication on my part! Can you forgive me for that too?

SPOT: Jeez, youse suah do make lots a mistakes don'tcha?

**_smacks Spot over the head_** Careful, or I won't give you back to Misty!

SPOT: Noooooo! Don't take me aways from me Misty! **_glomps Misty and kisses her hard_**

**_giggle_** Oh, here is the new bags of chocolate covered Spots that you needed. Enjoy me pretty chica!

Hawk Kelly Hey there!**_ huggles Hawk Here_** is a whole box of Races, Spots, and Skitterys. **_giggles happily_** Hope you like them! OMW! I can't believe that you have always wanted to dump ice cream on Race! That is too weird.**_ looks around suspiciously_** Who's the mole in here?

**_Race slowly tiptoes out of the room_**

Ah hah! Come to me my Hobbits! **_Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam appear at her bidding_** Go and fetch me that traitor!

HOBBITS: Right away oh great and mighty Jockey!

Oh, ok, thanks for telling about the invalid url. I really appreciate it!

**_hobbits arrive with a quivering Race_** Now you traitor, for your punishment, you will have to get in this box with only your underwear on. **_strips Race_**

**_clears throat_** Here Hawk! A present! **_offers Race's box_** Open it when you get home!

OOOOooooo...Plushie newsies...you're a genius! Now, THAT, we could get rich on! Nice idea!

Tears in a Bottle Darlin', you are amazing! So many reviews on all the chappys all at one time! One...Two...Threeeeee

NEWSIES: Thank youse, Tears!

SKITTERY: We's loves youse!

**_huggles her new friend_** Where have you been all my life, chica? **_blushes _**Awww...thanks for all the compliments. I like your story too! **_giggle_** Would you like to be one of the few who get to choose what kind of chocolate covered newsies they want? **_bends down conspiracly (sp)_** All you have to do is review and tell me who you want. Oh...I have a present for you! Drum roll please.

**_Tumbler and Snipes bang on drum set_**

**_out walks Skittery with his shirt and pink underwear missing_** He's all yours for the next few days Tears! Skitts?

SKITTERY: Hey dere baby. **_smiles sexily_** Wanna have some fun?

**_swoons_** Ahhh...young love. I loves it!

YellowGuitarPick817 Yes, realism is a word! I should know since I'm a junior and all... I hate school!

**_Les, Snipes, Slider, and Tumbler shake angry fists at sky_** Darn you to the depths school!

**_giggles evilly_** I have corrupted them! Yay! Anyhoo...what kind of newsies would you like me dear? Let me know! And I'm glad that you're glad that I like writing your character. That was fun! **_huggles her friend before running off stage_**

Yay! I have returned from destroying the horrid peeping toms!

**_beaten and bloody Dutchy, Specs, and Bumlets limp in_** Oh, stop feeling sorry for them! They were wearing my bras and had my underwear on their heads! **_mutters murderously _**Perverts! They deserved everything that they got! Ok...on with the show!

SPOT: Jockey doesn't own da Newsies **_thanks God_** or Misty, Sweeps, Hawk, Kitten, Shooter or Accent. She only owns Tripper!

_**grumbles at Disney**_ I wish I owned the newsies! If I did, they would have a whole show where all the fans could meet da fellas. **_sighs_** But alas, I do not. **_sniffs and sobs_** Darn you Disney! Ok... while I get myself under control, please read the story.

For love, life, liberty, and chocolate covered newsies,

Jockey: over and out

* * *

Chapter Eight

A cold, damp fog covered Brooklyn Bay like a thick blanket. Winter was on the breeze as the temperature dropped to nearly freezing. Weird shadows danced about like ghosts searching for their souls in the dark night. Not a sound was heard on the wharf as the tall ship slowly, silently sliced through the dark, forbidding waters of the bay. It searched among the deserted docks for some place to end its long journey.

Four lone figures stood at the railing of the huge ship. Their shoulders hunched against the chill that tried to creep down their necks. Smoky clouds wisped about the black crevices of the shadows faces showing that these darker figures were living beings. A sudden spark of orange light broke through the darkness illuminating the hand, face, and cigar that was near its soft glow.

The face was hard and as cold as the night air. Years of drinking and drug abuse had taken its toll, making the man look like the devil himself. His eyes were red and bloodshot from the brandy and lack of sleep the voyage had produced.

The match's flickering glow was snuffed out by a single breath, shrouding the quartet in heavy darkness once again. Their unseen eyes watched the opposite shore line where Manhattan's night-lights gave it a friendly glow. Out in that big city, somewhere, was their missing quarry, and they were determined to find it.

"How do ya know that she came here, Flanagan?" A menacing yet sophisticated, deep voice broke the dark silence.

The glowing end of the cigar moved as an unseen hand took it out of an unseen mouth. The sound of air escaping was evident as smoke poured out into the crisp air.

"Aye, she be here al'ight. She 'as noo one else to turn too except her broother. I dinna think that she would go as far as to come 'ere ta find 'im, though." The slurred words were barely distinguishable from the deep Irish brogue and alcohol.

"Father, how in the bloody world are we going to find her?" The English accent was young and smooth, giving the hint that the third voice came from someone much older then the first two.

"You just leave that up to me, son. By the time we're bloody done with that little whore, she won't even know why she left in the first place." His cruel laughter crept across the harbor and slowly disappeared through the dark streets of Brooklyn.

* * *

Misty sprinted down Main Street dodging early morning shoppers and delivery carts. She had slept in, again! Meaning, she was seriously late for work, again! This wasn't the first time her love for sleep had made her late. Luckily, her boss was pretty loose about such tardiness.

Her long black tresses whipped about her in the breeze caused by her speed. Her blue-green eyes snapped with impatience at the slow moving crowds on the sidewalks. The sea green shirt that she wore over her tall, slender frame was damp from the light sheen of sweat that covered her body.

Misty rounded the next corner and nearly gave a shriek of happiness as the front door of the bakery came into view. With an extra burst of speed, she dashed across the nearly empty square, past Horace Greenley's statue, and through the front door of her employment.

"Ah, Misty, you're only ten minutes late this time, child. What an improvement from the last several times."

Misty grinned at Mrs. Johnson, owner of Heaven's Bakery, as she gasped for much needed air to fill her lungs.

"Yeah, I's didn't get ta sleep in as long cause Mistah Jones trew me out on da street."

Mrs. Johnson's dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why did he throw you out, girl?"

Misty gave a sheepish shrug and looked at the ground before meeting the lady's gaze, "I didn't get me rent in at da right time. He was jest tired of getting me rent late all da time, so he booted me pretty butt out."

The older lady clucked her tongue in disapproval before turning back to cleaning the glass counter.

"Well, we'll get that pretty butt of yours in a place to stay by tonight. I won't have a girl who works for me living on the streets. It's cold and dangerous right now. Not something for a young lady to be doing, ever. Now, get your butt back to the cloakroom and clean up. Then, grab the broom and sweep off the front stoop. We're going to open a bit late today since my delivery of jellies didn't show yesterday."

Misty grinned at Mrs. Johnson's snort of indignation before disappearing into the back room to put away her jacket and bags. After freshening her appearance and getting several glasses of cold water, she grabbed the broom and headed out the front door.

Now that she wasn't rushing around, she could enjoy the crisp, cold morning. Several late flocks of geese flew overhead toward warmer climates. Misty watched them with mild jealousy. She hated the cold weather. It made people sick and many died at this time of year. That was how she lost her parents when she was only two years old.

Several excited yells broke through her morbid thoughts. She looked up from her sweeping to see the local group of Manhattan newsies headed into the square for another day of carrying the banner. To her surprise, six girls appeared in the mix of male bodies. Again, jealousy washed over her body as she watched the girls laugh and joke with the cute guys around them. Misty turned to head back inside as joyous cheers went up behind her as Weasel rang the morning bell.

She spent the next twenty minutes opening the shop up. She helped get last night's dough into the oven and to stock the glass display case in the front. After that was done, she just moseyed around, doing little things here and there. There was plenty of time before the first of the regular customers started to arrive.

So, it surprised Misty to hear their little shop bell announcing their first customers of the day. She looked up from putting some fresh loaves of bread in the display case to see the six girls from earlier walk in with nearly twenty newsies in tow.

Gay laughter and heated words filled the small store as the girls argued with the older boys about buying them breakfast.

"Stop bein' a stubborn brat, Jack, and let us buy da lot ya some food!" The hazel eyes of the short, curly haired girl flashed dangerously at the cowboy beside her.

"Nope, it ain't fittin' ta have a goil buy boys a meal." 'Jack' stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back at the girl.

All six girls threw their hands in the air in exasperation and let out sounds of mild disgust.

"Fine! Have it youse own way! We 's goin' ta get some nice, warm, chewy bread, an' you bummahs ken jist watch us an' go hungry!" A girl with dingy cloths and smudges of dirt on her face shook her finger at the defiant boys before turning to face Misty.

A bright smile filled the girl's tan face and reached up to her dark brown eyes. The friendly look that peaked out from beneath the dirt instantly drew Misty to the hot-tempered girl.

"Hi dere. How youse doin' dis fine, cold mornin'?" The anger had fled from the girl's voice, leaving a friendly, bright ring.

"Jest fine. What ken I get for youse dis mornin'?"

"How 'bout some of dat freshly baked wheat bread wit apple buttah."

Misty glanced behind the girls to see the boys slowly losing their resolve against having the girls buy them breakfast as each girl ordered something good. She could see their eyes glaze over and their hands cover their complaining stomachs.

She threw a pointed look at the golden-red haired girl who stood in front of her. The girl gave a quick glance over her shoulder at the sad sight of the hungry boys before turning back to Misty with a giggle.

"Ignore the looks the laddies give ye. They're not diein' anymore then I be." Her Irish lilt made Misty smile. "Me name be Aurora, or 'Trippah' as everyone be callin' me now."

Tripper offered Misty a small hand, which she gladly took.

"I's Misty, or Perch. Call me eidah, if ya like."

"Nice ta meet ye. These are me pals: Sweeps, Hawk, Shooter, Accent, and Kitten." The girls each gave Perch a bright smile before returning to their breakfast. "And, the droolin' lads behind me are some of the weird newsies ye see every day. That's Jack, Blink, David, Racetrack, Skittery, Snitch, Dutchy, Specs, Itey, Crutchy, Swifty, Bumlets, Les, Boots, Jake, Snoddy, Pie Eater, Slider, Tumbler, Mush, and me brudder, Snipeshooter."

Perch smiled at each boy in turn. When she got to Mush, he gave her a bright grin and a wink, making her blush a very pretty shade of red. When she turned back to Tripper, Tripper gave her a sly smirk and raised eyebrow in question. This made Perch blush even more.

As minutes passed by, Tumbler couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Trippah?" The boy looked guiltily at his feet when every gaze turned back at him.

"Aye, laddie?"

"Ken I…Would youse…I'm hungry!" Tumbler stumbled over his words as he fought against his natural pride.

Tripper let out a merry laugh before pulling the boy into a warm embrace.

"Why dinna ya say so, boyo? I'd be very 'appy ta git ye some breakfast."

Tumbler's big brown eyes shown as he looked at all the choices to be had. Perch couldn't help but think that he was the cutest thing to walk the earth. She bent down till she was looking at him eye to eye though the glass.

"Tumblah, is it?" He nodded to show that she had gotten it right. "If I was youse, I would pick da two sprinkled doughnuts right dere. Dey are poifect for a boy wit a sweet tooth."

Tumbler stared at her for a few minutes before looking at the pastries she had pointed out. With a wide, toothy grin, he nodded his consent as to what he wanted.

Perch winked at the boy before putting the doughnuts in a paper bag and handing it to him. The boy didn't even see the astounded looks given him by the older boys as he rushed by them and out the door with his special breakfast and morning papers.

Tripper and Perch grinned after the boy knowing they had made him very happy. Tripper turned to her new friend and gave her another bright smile.

"Perch me lass, I would be honored to have ye join me small group of girl friends. We lasses call ourselves the 'Misfits'. Would ye be willin' ta join this merry crew?"

Perch didn't know what Tripper meant by the name 'Misfits,' but it sounded like fun.

"Sure, I's 'll five it a try!"

A cheer went up from the five other girls while a groan went up from the boys as the two spat into their hands and shook on it.

* * *

**_throws confetti in the air_** See Misty? Told you the chappy was mostly about you! **_grins like cat in Alice in Wonderland_** Ok my special peeps! See that blue button? Yay, that one. Push it and I will give you each the newsie of choice with out one part of his clothing of choice for a whole day! And I'll make him pop out of a box for you! How's that sound? Review me lovlies!

NEWSIES: **_beg on hands and knees_** Please don't review! We's don't wants ta be strip teases!

**_giggles_** Aren't they cute when they beg? **_shoves begging newsies into closet_** Ignore them and please review!


	9. We have got problems

**_Races into room with a half dressed Skittery, Specs, Dutchy, Racetrack, Blink, and Mush right after her_**

BLINK: Jockey! We is gonna kill ya!

Why? It was just a little joke! Nobody was hurt a swear! _**Runs in circles around her computer desk while readers watch drooling over the boys.** _(Who cares what happened just as long as the boys stay like this forever, right? )

SPECS: Youse set up cameras in da showah room! What do youse tink you was doin'? Youse was invadin' our privacy!

No, I swear that I didn't do it! I swear! **_Starts gasping for breath and getting slower_** I put green hair dye in your shampoo, that's all I did! I swears on my character's head! Perch can back me up! I was updating and talking to her last night! It wasn't me! **_Slides to a stop_** I have an idea!

BOYS: **_Slide to stop behind Jockey_** What?

We can find out who went into the bathroom last night and set up the camera. We just have to watch the surveillance cameras I set up in the hallway! Man, I'm brilliant**_Boys stare at Jockey incredulously_** Ok, fine, maybe I'm not brilliant. Come on, I'll set up the tape from last night. _**Walks out with sweaty, nearly naked boys following, much to the readers dismay**_

Ten minutes later...

_**Jockey reenters room**_ Sorry about that. My boys had some problems this morning. Now I have to get started with some shout outs. Jack! Where are you ya bummer?

JACK: _**walks into room**_ I'm right here. Jeez, woman, can't a guy get some sleep in dis house?

No. If I have to be up at 6:30 every morning to finish school, so do you! I won't do it alone I tell you!

JACK: Fine, what in da woild do youse want?

Your turn to do shout outs. Specially asked by my lovely friend Hawk Kelly. Now make her happy.

JACK: _**mutters about dumb early bird girls while searching for the shout out paper**_ Ok, here we go...

Aier of Mirkwood Chica, I totally agree with you on the hating computer part! **_glares murderously at her lap top_** For several days, I didn't get any emails or reviews because my email wouldn't download them. So annoying! And I hate when the stupid thing tries to play dumb about the trouble it causes me! It's a conspiracy I tell you!

NEWSIES: ...

What? It is!

NEWSIES: Ok, what ever you say Jockey.

Yes, it is what ever I say. **_turns back to Aier_** Sorry to disappoint you with the fact that female domination is not for a little bit. But much fun is in store for the fellows in future chapters...or maybe it's much evil is in store for them **_laughs devilishly_** We will have to find out! **_snatches brochure out of Aier's hand_** I would love to join! Then, out insanity can be spread to the newsie world and we will have complete dominion! Mwahahahahaha! _**laughs so hard she falls out of seat**_ Owwwwww! That really hurt! Note to self: don't fall out of seat! _**whips out sword that looks suspiciously like Aragorn's**_ Never fear! I, Jockey, will protect you from the deadly characters in your head!

ARAGORN: _**tackles Jockey and takes his sword back**_

Fine, I don't need the stupid sword to protect Aier! I can take care of myself.

SKITTERY: Sure youse can.

I really can! Don't push me Skitts!

Oh...lastly... **_pulls big box out of closet_** Here is a present for you since Sweeps didn't get the man she wanted. **_out jumps a half naked Spot and Blink_**

**_Aier falls over in a dead faint from happiness_** Have fun chica. Boys, take your lady to her chambers. Away with you three****

Hawk Kelly**** **_huggles Hawk back_** Your so very welcome for the chocolate newsies. They are the best! Yes, the men on the boat are creepy! They are supposed to be. **_cackles wickedly_** Whoa...that was weird. Of course the addition of Perch means we will cause havoc to the newsies way of life! That's the fun of it!

**_throws confetti in the air_** Happy Birthday Race! WooT! WooT! **_huggles Race and smashes cake in his face_** That was fun!

Yes, Hawk, I'm updating now. Sorry for the tardiness! I finish school June 21st. Stupid school takes away my summer!

**_drags out box_** I think you can guess what's in this box. So, I advise you take it home to your bedroom and have fun with what evers in the box. And I would like a plushie of every newsies! Is it possible to get a lifesize Skittery? Please! _**begs with big puppy dog eyes**_

Shooter O'Brien See! It is a conspiracy! The computers are striking or something! Why else would so many of us be having trouble with our computers at the same time! I'm sorry for not having Shooter mentioned in the chappies much. I will try to do better I promise! _**falls on knees before Shooter**_ Please forgive me! _**hands Shooter a whole box of chocolate Blinks**_ Have fun Chica! **_giggles_**

Tears in a Bottle **_blushes_**Awww...your to kindNow I've gone bright red. **_giggles_** I love Chicken Run. I'm so glad that you like your Skittery! Please enjoy him! But, can we share him? I love me Skitts! If you are willing to share, I can have him on the weekends and you get him during the week. How's that sound to ya?

Mistymixwolf: OOOOoooooo...me wants a kitty! **_huggles random kitty_** Kittys rock! Is Spot behaving for you my favorite Chica? If not, let me know and I will beat his brains in! **_growls threateningly at Spot who hides behind Perch_** He's such a baby! Love youse lots!

ElleestJenn: Yes, I am almost 18 and I love Newsies! So sue me. I will never lose my love for my newsies! I would rather face the firing squad then leave my newsies. _**giggles**_ Sorry, it is really early! Now we can be the oldest people writing Fanfics together. **_huggles Jenn_** Don't you hate when boys are so high and mighty that they think girls can't get them anything? I hate it! So I used it! Hehe! Loves teasing boys, especially Newsies! Here, have some chocolate Spotties! They taste really good! **_eats one herself_** Yummmmm!

Ok, that's it for shout outs! Thanks to you all who reviewed! _**pulls out a box**_ Up for gifts are any of the newsies accessories. Yes, even their underwear. Help yourself...just don't let the boys know that I gave their stuff away. Read and review me lovelies!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Skittery trudged tiredly through the deserted streets of Manhattan as he headed for home. It had been a horrible day of selling. The dropping temperature meant that fewer people walked the streets where he sold his papers. This meant fewer papers sold, which left more for him to eat. Skittery had made only enough to pay for room and board and tomorrow's papers. A dejected sigh escaped his lips at the thought of going hungry again.

He reached the front door of the lodging house a few minutes later. As he went to push the door open, it suddenly swung outward and hit the surprised boy's nose. A tall, distinguished gentleman barreled through the door with a deadly scowl on his rugged features. His dark blue eyes were colder then the evening air and his black hair was slicked back in the fashionable ways of Europe. He didn't belong in a newsboys' lodging house, this could be seen in his dress, manner, and bearing.

Skittery, cupping his bleeding nose, stepped out of the way of the man. All he got for his polite pains was a dark scowl and curse. Skittery took out his handkerchief to press against his nose as the man disappeared into the night. Skittery hurried into the warm entryway to escape the cold and hopefully get something for his nose. Once inside, he found all his friends staring at each other blankly. They hardly even looked up when he walked in.

"What's wrong, fellas?" His question was spoken with a nasal accent since his nose was being pinched shut.

A white faced Snipeshooter turned to face Skittery, "He found her!" His voice was desperate and scared to death.

"Who found who?" His nose completely forgotten, Skittery was totally lost about what was going on. Who was 'her'? And, who was the hoity-toity man?

"Me uncle's come ta New Yawk to soich for Trippah! Dat was his business partnah, and he came lookin' for me. Dey know dat if dey find me, dey find me sistah!" Snipes' face grew even whiter with anxiety and fear as he tried to explain the situation to his friend.

Skittery felt the blood drain from his face as well. About a month ago, Tripper had taken several of the older boys into her confidence and had told them everything that happened in Ireland. The man must have been the English lord or her future husband. It didn't matter except that he was bad news.

Skittery looked over at Jack who was sitting deep in thought.

"So, what's da plan, Jack?"

Silence reined as the boys waited for Jack to come up with some absolutely splendid plan. Snipes looked at their leader with hopeful eagerness shining in his eyes.

Snitch shifted in his seat as an idea began to form in his mind.

"Um—I—I has an idea."

He flushed a light pink as the boys turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Well? What's youse idea, Snitch?"

"Um—well—Dey is lookin' for a goil, right?" All he got were confused nods. "Well, what if…what if Trippah wasn't a goil? What if we's changed her inta boy? Den dey wouldn't find her because she ain't a goil anymore."

The boys stared at Snitch like he'd gone mad. Blink finally broke the silence with a snort of amazement at the outlandish idea.

"Yeah, like dat would evah woik."

Incredulous laughter rose from different parts of the room as Snitch ducked his head in embarrassment. Skittery glared at the others as they laughed at his best friend's expense. Instead of laughing with his chums, he carefully thought over Snitch's plan. As he turned it over and over in his mind, the plan actually began to make some sense.

"Hey, hold up dere fellas!" Skittery jumped up on a chair to get the room's attention. "Dis plan might jist woik."

"Com on, Skitts," Dutchy brushed off Skittery's comment, "dere ain't no way dat we's ken toin a pure, clean, beautiful goil inta a rotten, doity, cussin', gamblin', drinkin', boy who sells newspapahs for a livin'. Dere jest ain't no way."

Surah dere is! Tink 'bout it a minute. All we's gotta do is dress Trippah in some baggy, doity boy clothes, smudge her face an' hands wit doit, teach her how ta fight an' sell papes, an' cut off her hair. We's 'll teach her da mannahs of a boy, an' no one 'll evah know da difference."

Jack and the others still weren't entirely convinced after Skittery's explination. Snitch perked up and grinned as his friend stood up for his idea. Skittery watched the wheels in Jack's head turn as he thought over what Snitch and Skittery suggested. When Jack couldn't think of anything better to do, he looked at the expectant faces of Snitch and Skittery and gave them a nod.

"Okay, since we's got nutin' bettah ta go on, we's 'll use Snitch's idea." He paused once again to collect his thoughts. "Skitts, you and Snitch find da clothes we is gonna need. Snipes, youse go tell Kloppman what's happenin', an' Mush an' Blink, youse two get a sheet ta hang up ta give Trippah some privacy. Aftah youse are all finished, me, Blink, Mush, Skitts, Snitch, Race, Dave, an' Snipes 'll go git Trippah. Git goin'!"

The assignments were carried out as fast as possible. Skittery and Snitch flew about the bunkroom looking through everyone's stashes of extra clothes. In the end, Blink's shirt, Race's pants, Snitch's undershirt, Dutchy's suspenders, Specs's boots, and Skittery's hat were stuffed into a pillowcase. It wasn't long before the small group of boys met in the foyer. Skittery held the full case with Tripper's new wardrobe.

Jack joined the boys and silently led them out into the cold darkness. As Skittery stepped from the brightly-lit room, a chill went down his spine. A feeling of foreboding weighed heavily on his mind. He just couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was coming, and it was going to change his whole life.

* * *

That is it for chappy 9! Hope you all liked it! Please review soon! I'm also putting up chappies 10 and 11 so I will answer your reviews in chappy 12! Talk to you all later 

For love, life, liberty, and chocolate covered newsies,

Jockey: over and out


	10. Shootah, are you drunk?

Chapter Ten

Warm lamplight held out welcoming arms to the people walking by outside the home of the Misfits. Bright music, merry laughter, clapping hands, and stomping feet streamed through the front windows along with the light. Any one passing by would have thought that a party was going on, but this was a regular evening for the seven girls who called the old building home.

Tripper's violin and clear soprano rang out clear and gay with Kitten's fast piano playing. Tripper sang an Irish fold song alone since she only knew the words. The clatter of boots and bare feet against the wood floor gave an uneven rhythm as Shooter tried to teach a complicated jig to Misty and Hawk, who seemed to have two left feet when it came to Irish jigs. The mixture of the music with the girls' fumbling steps seemed to intoxicate Sweeps and Accent who sat on the mismatched chairs, clapping to the beat and giggling up a storm.

Since Tripper had joined their mismatched crew, these musical evenings had become a regular occurrence. Each girl would meet the others at Tibby's for lunch every day before selling the evening edition with the boys. They would come home together, chattering up a storm. Once home, an hour would pass of personal time, before laughter could be heard dancing through the whole house as one of the girls tried her hand at cooking the evening meal. After dinner was eaten and the dishes taken care of, they would gather in the parlor to both sing and dance or have someone read while the others listen and sewed. These evenings brought the girls closer together. They were now like sisters, and no one could ever break them up.

Skittery and his friends found it very easy to forget the reason that they were standing outside the girls' home as they listened to the good time being had inside. Jack grinned at the boys when the laughter grew louder and nearly breathless. Tripper's voice and music faltered for a second as she suppressed a giggle. Squeals and exclamations interrupted the laughter when Hawk's "dancing" made her step on some toes.

Blink's sharp rap on the front door caused all music, chatter, and laughter to instantly die. There was a weird scrambling from inside before all was silent. There were several confused looks exchanged between the boys when no answer came from inside.

"Who is it?" The question was asked by a very feminine voice trying to be very masculine and threatening.

Blink stared at the door like it was going to attack him. "Um, it's me, Blink an' da uddah fellas."

A hyper feminine giggle came through the door to the rather weirded-out boys.

"How do we's know dat it's really our boys? How do we's know dat youse ain't jest sayin' dat ta git in an' do bodily harm to us goilies?"

"Shootah? Are ya drunk?" Blink looked at the door incredulously.

"Nay, she's just had too many sweets. Meanin' that she's too hyper for her own good…ours either." Tripper's voice cracked with mirth.

The boys looked at each other and several rolled their eyes.

"Come on, goils! Youse knows it's us."

More giggles came from behind the wood door and whispers could also be heard from the girls' pow-wow.

Jack was getting impatient and cold. His patience waned with each passing moment.

Several more hyper giggles were heard before Accent spoke out with an English lilt to her voice.

"What's the password then, love?"

Jack had had it!

"What password! Trippah, open dis door right now before I's decides not ta help youse!"

All was silent.

"No."

Jack threw up his hands in exasperation and would have left right then if Dave and Snitch had held him back. Skittery cleared his throat and approached the door.

"Goils, it's very important dat we's talk ta youse. Please open da door."

Silence once again reined as the boys held their breath. Much to their surprise and delight, the door swung open to reveal seven grinning girls. They invited the boys in like nothing ever happened, accepting the glares with bright smiles.

After the girls had hung up the boys' coats, they led the fuming group to the parlor and took seats facing the now nervous fellows. Tripper broke the uncomfortable silence, "So, why have ye lads come to see us this cold evenin'?"

The boys turned their gazes upon Jack who started to fidget. He in turn gave Skittery a pointed look that translated that he was supposed to explain. Skittery rolled his eyes in frustration before turning back to the totally confused girls. Taking a deep breath, he set himself for the bomb that was going to explode.

"Trippah, we's had a visit from dis guy—well—um—I don't knows how ta put dis lightly. Rory, youse uncle's in town, an' he's lookin' for youse."

"Merciful Christ, Mother Mary, the Saints, and all that is holy!"


	11. I'll do it

Chapter Eleven

Nothing could have prepared the boys for Tripper's reaction. To put it simply, she exploded! Her eyes flashed with deadly fire and venom as she paced distractedly in the middle of the room. Her arms flailed about her in gestures that acted out the vehement Celtic words that spilled from her mouth. What ever she was biting out was enough to make Snipes pale and Shooter blush. What ever it was, it wasn't nice.

The group sat still, letting Tripper finish her rampage that lasted for nearly fifteen minutes. Then her anger dissolved. She slipped to the floor sobbing. Instantly, the girls surrounded their friend soothing and comforting away her tears.

Shooter crooned softly to her friend in a mixture of Celtic and English, "There now, child, donna cry anymoore. Tis gonna be okay. Shh, donna cry me bonny lass. He ain't gonna get at ye. I swears it on me muddah's grave." Shooter and the other girls' voices calmed Tripper's sobs till they were only silent shudders.

Jack took it as the perfect time to spell out their plan.

"Trippah, we's gots an idea. Well, it was Snitch's idea. You is gonna come live wit us boys till dis problem goes away. We's gonna toin ya inta a boy, an' youse uncle will nevah know da difference. He'll nevah find ya because he's lookin' for a goil, not a boy."

Tripper, Shooter, and the other girls glanced at each other incredulously.

"How in da woild do youse tink you can pass Trippah off as a boy?"

Jack shrunk back from the scrutinizing stares of the girls before nervously clearing his throat and continuing.

"Well, we's gots her some clothes dat we's out growed or is extry for her ta wear," He lowered his voice as he said the next part, "an' we figured dat she'd need ta –um—cut her hair."

This bit made Tripper's hand go to the hair hanging down her back. Her hand unconsciously stroked the golden-red curls with a look of pure horror on her face at the very idea of cutting it off.

Skittery watched the thoughts going through Tripper's head dance plainly across her face. She thought over the plan much like he had. Hatred and fear flashed momentarily through her eyes when she thought about her uncle. Then sadness washed her features when thoughts of losing her think, long locks crossed her mind. Finally, a look of resolve set her face like stone.

"All right, I'll do it." She turned to a surprised Skittery, "Give me the clothes ye brought. Lassies, follow me upstairs 'cause I'm gonna need ye. Lads, ye stay down here and help yeselves ta whatever's in the kitchen. We'll be down soon."


	12. Brand new Tripper

**_Sitting in big overly stuffed chair eating chocolate newsies_** hey there my friends! I know that I said I would wait to update this chappy till I got your reviews on the others, but I finished it today and didn't want to make you wait for anything. So without further ado, here is chappy twelve! **_throws confetti in the air in celebration_**

* * *

****

Chapter Twelve

The whole affair should have been somber and depressing, but these girls couldn't seem to keep a straight face. Tripper took what seemed to be her last bath and washed her hair for nearly ten minutes. When she came out of the washroom in her mismatched wardrobe, her bedroom exploded into a fit of giggles. She looked really frumpy in her overly baggy clothes.

Tripper laughed along with her friends at her appearance, but she knew that the baggy shirt hid her feminine figure. It also made her look more like a boy who cared nothing about his appearance. After several minutes of laughing over the different clothes and trying to figure out how to strap the suspenders correctly, Tripper's mood suddenly changed.

The smiles on her face and the faces of the other girls turned down into frowns as Tripper sorrowfully retrieved her scissors from the sewing basket near her bed. Sweeps gave her an encouraging smile before taking the scissors and motioning for her friend to sit down.

The process was like torture for the girl sitting in the chair. She loved her long hair. It had been one of the things her mother had said was her best quality. And now, it was being completely destroyed. Sweeps started to cut away at the long curls of golden-red color on Tripper's head while Accent and Perch held Tripper's hands in consolation and support.

An outside observer would have thought that Tripper's whole family had just died a horrible death as large crocodile tears slid down her pale cheeks. It would have been funny it the girls hadn't made it such a solemn occasion. With every snip of the sharp scissors, clumps of curls fell around Sweeps feet.

When Sweeps was done, the girls could hardly believe their eyes. With the newsie clothes and short hair, Tripper looked like a very pretty boy. But, she looked like a boy, which was the idea. Maybe this plan would really work. Tripper stood from her seat brushing loose hair off her neck and walked over to the wall mirror. She too was shocked at the change in her appearance.

Her face and eyes were the same, but her golden-red hair that once hung almost to her waist now was a short, curly mop. The shock melted from her eyes as a jaunty grin spread across her face. With a little flourish, she pulled Skittery's hat from her pocket and placed it backward over her unruly mop.

"Well, I now seem ta be a laddie. Tis gonna be fun!" Mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Now, I must quickly pack and git down ta be boyos."

Everyone set in motion as Shooter and Kitten ran to get several carpetbags from the attic. Hawk and Accent stripped Tripper's bed and tied the bedding into a tight bundle. Sweeps went to get Tripper's toiletries from the washroom while Perch carefully packed Tripper's books, music, and other treasures in one of the carpetbags. Tripper busied herself with sweeping up the pieces of hair on the floor and cleaning her violin and getting it ready for the cold, wet walk to the Lodging House.

Everything was packed and ready to go. There was nothing left for the girls to do but go down to show off their newly turned boy. Shooter and Hawk grabbed the two carpetbags while Perch grabbed the bundle of bedding. Sweeps and Kitten linked arms with Tripper as Accent led the troop down the hall toward the stairs.

"Dis is gonna be fun. Now we's got a spy in da boys' house. We can plan our pranks much bettah now dat youse a boy too." Sweeps squeaked giddily in Tripper's ear before stumbling over her own feet and nearly falling on her face. Their laughter herald their coming to the boys who had become rather bored.

Accent stepped from the stairway with a fancy flourish.

"May I present to y'all the lovely, 'cuse me, handsome Tripper O'Moore. No longer a pretty girl, but a very good lookin' boy." Accent gave a bow as her Southern twang introduced her friend.

A scuffle was heard on the landing before there was a sharp shriek. Sweeps came tumbling down the last few stairs and landed in a heap on the floor. There were three other shrieks followed Sweeps as Tripper, Kitten, and Perch came tumbling right after her and landed hard on Sweeps' prostrate form. Hawk and Shooter stood in the doorway with shaking shoulders as they suppressed their laughter.

Groans came from the pile of human bodies on the floor.

"Trippah! You is da clumsiest goil I'se evah known!"

"Tis wasn't me fault this time! Perch pushed me when I tried to catch Sweeps. Tis wasn't me fault ye two had ta follow in me footsteps and come tumblin' down with me."

"Who cares 'bout who's fault it was? Jest git youse dead weight bodies off a me!" Sweeps' pained voice squeaked out from underneath the pile.

The girls on top quickly scrambled off the poor girl and pulled her to her feet. Tripper straightened her new clothes and pressed her hat firmly on her head. With head held high, she strode right up to Jack. She smirked at his amazed face before spitting into her palm and holding it out.

"Hiya! Me name's Trippah. Youse gotta problem wit dat, youse ken take it up wit me fist."

Tripper dissolved into giggles at her "'hattan" accent. Jack spat into his hand and shook with the giggling girl. Then, he stepped back and looked her over.

Other then the fact that she was too clean, she passed as a true boy. When he looked back at her face, he noticed the locks of golden-red curls around her face were missing.

"Did ya cut yer hair den?"

Tripper nodded and sighed sadly as she pulled the dark green cap from her head. A shocked gasp went up from the fellows. The long locks were now a tight mop of golden-red curls that sat close to her head. And now that no hair hid Tripper's ears, the boys noticed that her tips were a bit pointed like a fairy's.

Snipes walked up to his sad sister; "Youse makes a poity boy, Ro." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Tripper smiled at her small brother and then at the other boys.

"Tanks, boyos, Well, I suppose we should git goin'. We's still hafta sell papes tomorrow."

She gave each of her girl friends a hug and smile.

"Put ye's pretty smiles on ye's faces, lassies. I be not dead. Coome visit once in a while, 'kay? An' I only plan ta be in hidin' till Christmas. I'll be back to help ye decorate in a few weeks. See ye all tomorrow."

The now reduced group of Misfits watched their friend disappear into the shadows with the boys from their doorway. Chills of fear and foreboding crept up their spines. It seemed to sit in the back of their minds that Tripper wouldn't be back by Christmas. And it scared the heck out of all of them.

* * *

SKITTERY: Jockey had ta go. She does woik aftah all. Anyhoo, she wanted me ta end dis for her. **_clears throat_** PLEASE! PLEASE, review soon! **_gets up from begging_** Ok, my woik is finished heah. **_smiles, waves, and walks off stage_** Hey Race, give me some of dat Vanilla Coke! 


	13. Too early

Hey there my lovely readers! I wish to make an announcement. On the 19th of June, Perch (mistymixwolf) and I are hosting a chat on AIM. You can get my info from my profile. I would love for you to join us since we are doing it for my 18th birthday. Well...technically, my birthday is the 22nd, but who cares? Anywoo, if you would like to join us, then let me know in your last review. Ok, back to the subject at hand. The newsies are still sleeping since they don't have to get up early to finish school. Yes, Jockey is still in school. Won't be done till June 20th. Stupid school! But with the newsies still sleeping, I have to do the shoutouts myself. Hope you don't mind. Here we go!

eleestJenn - Yeah, I had a lot of time on my hands that weekend so I was able to write four chapters in that time. I'm really glad that I got them done though. Yes, there is something with Skittery. You're not just creating things in your head. **_huggles plush Skittery_** I love my Skitter Bug! Here, have some chocolate Skitterys on me! _**huggles Jenn**_ Keep reviewing girl! I love hearing from you!

Hawk Kelly - Oh, don't cry my lovely friend! **_wipes away Hawk's tears_** You'll see her again! And yes, having a girl in the bunkroom makes it much easier for female domination! Mwhahahahahaha! WE GIRLS WILL RULE OVER NEWSIE LAND! Anywoo, Thanks for the plushie and I won't tell your mom a thing. Scout's honor I won't! By the way, you'll love this chappy. It kind of is the good dream that we all have after watching Newsies.

Shooter O'Brien - I went camping and had the whole weekend to write, so that is what I did. That is the only reason for the four chappys at the same time. But I like how they turned out. Thanks for the info about Tripper's name. I did change that to match my story. I'm glad that you like having Blink chocolate covered. He's so sweet. You will by rather jealous of Tripper in this chappy. Hope you like it. _**huggles Shooter**_

Aier of Mirkwood - I'm sorry about your bad experience with the little kids. That sounds like a horrible day. Aier, I want your help to think of some pranks to play on the boys. I can't think of any real good ones. **_falls on her knees before Aier_** Please help me! I beg you! I did not pull you down, I tried to catch you as you started to fall. THEN, Perch pushed me from behind causing me to fall after you. Ok, for joining the insanity club, I'm going to choose billiard shooters for my weapons. Now everyone will fear me! Thanks for the quotes. Is there anything else that I must do to join the club. Hope you like this chapter. Hope to get one of your crazy reviews soon!

mistymixwolf - I'm sorry my dear, but I don't have the power to give over my position to you. You will have to ask the other girls what their opinions on that note. I'm sure that you would be great though! **_joins Perch's dance_** We got to talk soon online. I haven't heard from you in such a long time. I'm sorry that I insulted you about the jig. You failed to tell me in the profile that you were Irish. If you would have told me, then I wouldn't have written what I did. Hope you like this chappy!

Tears in a Bottle - I really liked that last chappy to your story! It was really good! I'm trying to answer your email. I should have a reply sent to you this week sometime. I updated my profile with somethings that might answer some of your questions. If you interested that is. I'm so glad that we can share Skittery. It would make me sad if we had a fight over the boy. -- Yes, Skitts is really sweet! **_huggles Skittery_** I love him! I love this chappy and I think that you will like this one too. Hope to have a review from you soon! **_huggles Jo-i_**

Ok, y'all, I hope you like this chappy. Don't forget to review at the end. I won't have anything at the end of this chapter. Oh, I need some ideas for some pranks and tricks that Tripper and the girls can play on the boy. And, do you have any special ways, those of you who are in my story, of how you and the boy you are paired with would get together? Let me know soon! Ok, onto the chappy!

For life, love, liberty, and chocolate covered newsies,

Jockey: over and out

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Tripper was warm, comfortable, and in deep sleep in her bed behind the screen. When she and the boys got back to the Lodging House, stares and murmurs of amazement greeted her. The boys had it pretty much given up on the idea of Tripper becoming a boy. But, she could, and she would. Kloppman took one look at Tripper and shook his head in disbelief. He didn't think this would work, but it was worth try. He sent the boys and Tripper upstairs to bed since it was already late, and the morning would come soon enough.

So, here was Tripper, still sleeping in the early morning light. Kloppman clomped up the stairs toward the bunkroom.

"Come on! Git up! The papahs ain't gonna sell demselves. Jack! Mush! Skitts! Blink, git dat pillow of youse head an' git up! Trippah? Trippah!"

Tripper was jerked out of her warm sleep by the loud yell in her ear. With a shrill squeak, to the amusement of Kloppman and the boys, she fell out of her bed with the bedding tangled around her legs.

She shot the chuckling old man a murderous glare from her sprawled position on the floor.

"What do ye want, Kloppman?"

"Time ta git up, goily." Kloppman walked away from the grumpy girl still chuckling to wake up the rest of her roommates.

Tripper untangled herself from the sheets and blankets and stood up stiffly from her seat on the floor. She hated mornings with a fiery passion. She hated them almost more then she hated her uncle, and that meant everyone who got in her way better be ready to have their heads sent rolling.

With a dark scowl on her face, Tripper stomped around her little alcove while she got dressed. She took a long strip of white linen cloth that she wound tightly against her chest. If she was to be a boy, she couldn't have the generous breasts God had blessed her with.

After securely tying the cloth so it wouldn't come loose, she slipped the off-white undershirt over her head followed by a light blue shirt. Her legs stepped into a pair of gray shorts and secured her black suspenders over her shoulders. She tied the laces on her brown boots, stuffed her dark green cap in her back pocket and grabbed her hairbrush and toothbrush before exiting her small room.

The boys scrambled out of the smoldering girl's way. None of them wanted to feel Tripper's morning wrath.

"G'mornin' Trippah!" Mush's bright, cheery voice grated roughly against Tripper's morning nerves.

"Mush, ye're too cheerful for ye're own good. Go share it with someone else." Tripper's dark scowl and growling reply didn't dampen his morning brightness.

A hard glare clearly suggested that Race and Skittery might want to make room at the counter on their own or be forced to move as Tripper stomped into the washroom. Being the smart boys that they were, Race and Skittery each took a step to the side and smiled at the girl.

With only a frown as a response to their sweetness, Tripper jerked her hairbrush through the tangled mop on her head. The knots got caught in her brush causing pained, frustrated tears to spring to her eyes. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she finally was able to run the brush over her head without getting in snagged.

She grabbed a washcloth out of Specs' hands and scrubbed her face roughly till it shone with a reddish glow. Then, she quickly brushed her teeth. When she went to rinse, a gasp escaped her throat at the ice cold water. It made her face sting and chills to run up and down her spine. It certainly woke her up.

After the shock of the water wore off, Tripper suddenly realized that she was in a washroom surrounded by half dressed boys. As casually as possible, Tripper glanced around at the boys. She slipped over to the window and sat on the windowsill and watched the action going on.

Crutchy was pumping cold water over her brother in the washtub. Tumbler and Slider stood to the side waiting grumpily for their turn. Movement in the corner of her eye brought full attention to a half-clothed Blink with only his pants on, and even they were unbuttoned and almost falling off his hips. A bright red blush crept up into her cheeks as she caught more glances of her boys half dressed. What the girls would give to be in her shoes at this very moment!

When Dutchy stepped out of the shower with only a towel on his waist and water shining on his skin, Tripper clapped a hand over her horrified eyes.

"Ah! Dutchy! I didna want ta see that! Me eyes burn! I be scared for life!" All movement ceased at Tripper's outburst. Tripper's face, neck, and ears were a scarlet red which was matched by Dutchy's equally red face as he ran back into the shower stall he had just come from.

Tripper ran out of the washroom with laughter and catcalls following her fleeing form. In the bunkroom, she sat on her bed and took in several deep breaths to calm herself down. After the color of her face returned to normal, she walked out from behind the curtain to find Skittery, Snipes, and Tumbler waiting patiently for her.

"Youse ready ta go, Ro?" Laughter still sparkled in Skittery's soft brown eyes.

A warm feeling spread from Tripper's middle to the rest of her body at Skitts' nickname for her. It was a new feeling to the girl, and she wasn't quite sure what it meant or what it could be.

"Aye, that I be." Tripper pushed the warm feelings to the back of her mind.

An impish grin spread across her pixie face as she placed her crumpled cap backwards on top of her head, snatched her coat from its hook, and joined the three boys.

Tumbler grinned at the girl before placing his small hand in hers. His small face glanced up at Tripper for her approval. A bright grin was all the approval he needed to keep his hand where it was.

"Come on lads. We got ta go get our papers." Tripper and Tumbler led the four out the bunkroom door and out into the cold, snowy morning.


	14. Cold Snow anad New Enemies

Hello all you happy people! I'm finally back with the next installment of my story! **_dances for joy_**

SPOT: It's bout time youse updated! Des poor people have been waitin' for nearly a month for dis new chaptah! It's a wonder dat dere still interested in it!

**_glares darkly at Spot_** I'd be careful if I were you, Spot. _**brandishes billard stick like a sword**_ I have stick, and I'm not afraid to use it. Besides, these people love and and my story. They wouldn't just up and abandon me! _**eyes people**_ Would you?

SPECS: Ken we jist get on wit it? Feah Factah is on in five minutes, an' I don't want ta miss it!

Ok, fine, be that way. Cue the blonde...

DUTCHY: Jockey owns nothing except for Trippah. Everyting eithah belongs ta Disney or da respective authors who gave dere characters to dis story.

Thank you Dutchy. You and Specs can now go watch your show. _**boys run out of room with a happy squeals**_ Before we go any farther, I would just like to apologize if you think that your characters have disappeared from this fic. They really haven't, I swear. This is the first time that I have had so many characters that aren't mine so I sometimes forget to think of ways to included them. I will be using them in the very near future for sure. So don't sue me quite yet! **_ducks behind Skittery to dodge rotten fruit_** Ok, now that we are done with that, it is time for _**dramatic pause**_ shoutouts! Given by my dear Skittery! **_drools over Skittery with cartoon hearts in eyes_**

SKITTERY: Tanks...I tinks, Jockey. Jockey would like ta tank...

**mistymixwolf - **Yes, my poor eyes are forever wanting to see what Tripper did! Fictional characters have all the fun! _**pouts**_

**antiIRONY - **Snipeshooter is supposed to be about two years older then he is in the movie cause this story takes place two years after the strike.

**Shooter O' Brien - _cowers in fear of Shooter's anger_** Don't hurt me for putting that in my story! I swear that you will be able to see about the same or more as Tripper. Which would you prefer? I really think that Tripper is the luckiest girl in the whole world at this moment in time. I would do anything to be in that movie in the washroom in the morning! _**stares dreamily into space**_ Oh to control time. **_sighs_** Oh well, can't hope for the impossible.

**newsiefreak9er9er - **Guess what? The first plan for women dominance over newsiedom is begun in the next chappy! All newsies fear me and my imagination cause anything can happen! When we rule the world of newsies, you and I will reign supreme!

**YellowGuitarPick817 - **I'm so sorry for making you think that your character is being ignored! I didn't mean to I swear! She is an important part of the next couple of chapters! I completely apologize for pushing Kitten out of the story. I will do better to make sure that she is apart of the story!

**Tears in a Bottle - **Yes, I would have to agree that fictional character have all the fun. I hate that fact! It just isn't fair! I can't wait to read more of your work. You are really good at what you do! I'm not just saying that either. I really like the way you write. I hope that you like this chapter. I worked a long time on it. So, it is now ready for publishing! hehe!

Ok, all you lovely reviewers. This is the part of the show where I disappear and you read my story and then review. See you on the other side!

Cute, but Psycho,

Jockey

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Tripper stepped out the front door to be met with a face full of fresh cold snow as evil laughter rang through the morning.

"G'mornin' to ya, Trippah! Decide ta have fun witout us?"

Kitten stood defiantly leaning with her right fist balled against her right hip and tossing a snowball in her left. A saucy smirk joined a raised eyebrow on her face. Behind stood Shooter, Perch, Accent, Sweeps, and Hawk with amused grins on their frosty faces and balled snow in their mittened hands. Poking out from behind various dumpsters, crates, and corners were the sheepish faces of Mush, Blink, Jack, Specs, Dutchy, and Racetrack.

Tripper wiped the melting slush from her tingling face and sent an icy stare at her cowering buddies.

"So, which one asked ye ta blast meself with snow this mornin'?"

Kitten's grin widened till it met her eyes and made them glow devilishly.

"Dey didn't hirah us ta attack youse. We's tought it would be fun ta see how yer foist mornin' went at youse new home."

Accent stepped up beside Kitten, "Besides, why should youse have all da fun, huh? We's ain't gonna be left outta dis situation no mattah how hard da boys fuss. We's in dis till da bery end!" She spat defiantly at the frozen cobblestone streets before turning back to her friend.

"Now, git outta heah before we's stuff more snow down yer shoit. We's 'll git youse mendin' from Mrs. Baker an' bring it ovah tanight. See ya bummahs at Tibby's."

The six girls smiled at Tripper before turning in opposite directions to go to their various jobs. As the girls moved farther away, the still hiding boys crept from their various refuges. Without warning, Kitten spun around and launched the snowball still in her hand at the nearest newsie. The other girls followed her as each unleashed their last volley upon the unsuspecting cowards who yelled and fumed at the slush that slipped down their necks.

Kitten raised her clenched fist in victory.

"Ha ha! Take dat ya losahs!"

Tripper and her friends arrived at the distribution center half an hour after the bell had rung. After the impromptu snowball attack, the soggy fellows had to change out of their wet clothes. What surprised them as the neared the building was that many of the boys were still waiting for their papers.

Snitch caught sight of the late group and moved to meet them at the gate.

"Bout time youse guys showed up. We's was ready ta send out a soich party for youse."

Tripper grinned at the boy, but before she could make a smart comeback, a slimy voice cut her off.

"Well, well, what do we's have heah? Jacky boy ain't foist in line dis mornin' an' now we's gots a new newsie."

The small group turned to face Oscar's sneering face. He and Morris started circling Tripper like vultures.

"So who's da new kid, Kelly?"

Jack glared menacingly at Oscar before replying, "His name's Trippah. Stay away from him, Oscah, iffen youse knows what's good for ya."

Oscar's sneer turned into a snarl at Cowboy's threat.

"Why's he so special, Cowboy?"

Tripper rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind Jack's bulwark of a body.

"I ain't special, but ye'll be sorry if ye evah mess wit me. I'll be soakin' ye in a heart beat!"

Oscar took a menacing step toward the small girl.

"Is dat a threat, Shorty?" He growled low in his throat.

Tripper stepped closer to the boy till her toes were touching his, and she had to look directly up at his eyes.

"Aye, dat be a threat, Ugly."

Oscar's temper flared at the last word spoken. His fist shout out and connected with Tripper's mouth causing her to stagger backwards. She angrily spat blood from her mouth and wiped at the wound with the back of her hand. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously at the seething boy. She gave a blood curdling yell as he lunge toward Oscar, fists at the ready, only to be stopped by several pairs of arms holding her back.

"Let me go! I'll soak da doity rotten scabbah! Let go! Skitts! Jack! Let go before I soaks da lot of ya!"

"Stop it Trippah! He ain't woith it! Drop it and let's go get our papes while dey still gots some." Skittery dug his heals into the frozen cobble street as he held the rabid cat by the scruff of her neck.

"Besides, kid, youse don't know how ta fight anyhow."

This statement from Jack brought such a sudden stand still to Tripper's efforts that the boys nearly lost their balance. Her eyes glared at them with wounded pride, anger, and something else they couldn't place.

"Fine den. Youse don't want me ta fight? I won't fight." She turned to face Oscar and Morris, "Stay outta me way cause next time dere won't be no one ta keep me from lickin' youse both."

Tripper marched by the glowering brothers into the center where she ignored the boys around her as they waited in line.

She was still mad! Not only that, she was hurt! Her friends had hurt her bad when they held her back. It cut her even deeper when Jack assumed that she couldn't defend herself just because she was a girl. Of course, it didn't help that her Irish temper and pride kept her from accepting their observations and moving on. No, she was royally miffed and put out with all of them. She had decided to go on strike against their treatment of her by not speaking to any of the boys for the whole day. And, it was working out rather nicely too. She pointedly ignored everyone in line that morning except for Mr. Wiesel. Immediately after getting her papers, she had walked out of the center, ignoring the pleas for her to wait for them or for her to sell with them.

For the rest of the day, when she met one of the boys on the streets, she would cross over to the other side or turn and walk in the other direction. It got so annoying to the boys that they were mad at Tripper's stubbornness. So it wasn't surprising when Jack's egotistical manner took over his common sense.

After enduring a whole lunch hour of the silent treatment from Tripper and the other girls who had sat by themselves in a corner booth, Jack grabbed Tripper roughly by the arm; dragged her out of Tibby's with all the boys and girls following; and pulled her all the way to Brooklyn. The group got quieter the farther they stepped into Conlon's territory.

Tripper's face was set in defiant stone as she followed Jack's footsteps. She knew where they were going and why, and it made her even angrier! Why did he think that Spot was the best person to 'teach' her how to fight? She didn't need the proud jerk to teach her anything. She'd show them! She wouldn't let Spot make a bloomin' idiot out of her!

They arrived at the pier to find the mighty leader the only occupant. Obviously, his boys were smart enough to be somewhere warm, or they there still selling the morning edition. Spot sat on his favorite perch whittling at a piece of wood and looking out over the stormy bay.

"Hey Spot!" Jack's yell brought the Brooklyn leader's head around and a sly smirk across his face.

"Hey Jacky boy. What are youse all doin' down heah on me turf?"

Tripper wrenched her arm from Jack's grip and turned to walk back the way they had come only to find her way barred by Mush and Blink.

"Well," Jack eyeballed Tripper's straight back before turning to face his pal, "we's gots a new kid who's already gone an' made da Delancys enemies of his. But, da kid can't fight. He don't know how. So, we's brought him ta ya so youse ken teach him."

Tripper couldn't stand it anymore. Her temper flared as Jack out-right stated to Spot that she was a pansy. Her eyes throwing daggers and her voice throwing a high pitched war cry, Tripper spun around and launched herself on the unsuspecting boy.

"Can't fight? Can't fight? I'll show ye who can't fight, Jack Kelly!"

She laid several hard punches to his face before a pair of strong arms pulled her off of her punching bag.

"Let me go, ya doity, rotten scabbah! I'm gonna soak 'im! Insulting me about not being able to throw punches. I'll soak 'im! Let me go, Skittery!"

Skittery circled her body with his arms, pinning her flailing arms to her sides.

"Take it easy, Ro. Jack didn't know dat youse could beat him ta a bloody pulp. Relax, goily!"

Tripper struggled against Skittery's iron grip trying to loosen it and get away, but it was all in vein. Finally, she listened to Skittery's softly spoken words and stopped struggling. She went limp in his arms and leaned against him for support.

While Skittery was fighting against the wild cat, Spot and Race were caring for Jack's wounds. He had a bloody nose, a shiner, and several bruised ribs. After getting himself cleaned up and putting some snow on his eye, Jack walked stiffly up to Tripper.

They stared at each other for a long time while everyone held their breath. Tripper was the first to do anything.

"Sorry for blowin' up at ye, Jack. Me tempah just got in the way again." She shyly held out her hand in an offer of friendship and truce.

Jack eyed the hand warily before reaching out a tentative hand to grasp it.

"Ya're okay, Trip." He touched his eye softly and winced, "An' youse got a heck of a good punch. Guess we won't be needin' Spot's help after all." He flashed his trademark grin at Tripper.

She returned it with an equally bright smile and turned to face Skittery's chest.

"Ye ken let go now, Skittery. I won't be beatin' Jack anymoore today."

Skittery grinned at the impish girl in his arms and reluctantly released her from his embrace. The only one person who noticed Skittery's smile fade as he released his captive. This person felt a smile spread across his face as an idea started to formulate in his brain to help his friends find out about how much they liked each other.


	15. Pillow Fights and Slumber Parties

**_sobs sniff_** **_looks up from watching movie_** Oh, hi. _**dries her eyes**_ Sorry, I was just finishing Paying It Forward. It has got to be one of the saddest movies I have ever seen! **_blows nose _**Ok, I'm good now. **_grins_** Glad that you came back to read the newest edition to my story! I'm on a role! I started this chappy like right after I finished number fourteen and am updating less then 24 hours later! Go moi! Well, I guess I should get on with it seeing as you all want to get to reading the story. **_looks around room at still sobbing newsies_** Okay boyos, time to buck up and get on with dis story.

NEWSIES: **_blow noses and sniff away their tears_** Okay. We's ready now.

Good. Now, who was going to do the disclaimer this time around?

SLIDER: **_waves hand up in the air_**

Oh yeah, it was you wasn't it. **_huggles Slider_**Isn't he so cute, folks? Well, my sweety, get started please or my faithful readers will abandon me! _**eyes start to tear up at the idea**_

SLIDER: Jockey don't own anyting but Tripper. All da goils are owned by dere creators, and da newsies are owned by Disney.

Awww...tanks cutey! A round of applause for Slider's amazing disclaimer! _**claps loudly**_

SPOT, BLINK, RACE: Hey! How come he gits da applause for doin' da disclaimer, an' we didn't?

Well, that would be because _**grabs Slider's cheeks**_ look at dis little face! Isn't it so cute? That's why!

BOYS: **_grumbles darkly before leaving to drown their sorrows in ice cream_**

mmmm...ice cream **_drools_** Stop it! Must stay focused! Snipes? Please begin the shout outs.

SNIPES: Me pleasure! **_bows to Jockey and audience_** Here we's go...

**mistymixwolf aka Perch: **Yes! Tripper rules! She beat up Jack Kelly! Girls will always dominate! Go girls! Go girls! Hope you had fun swimming without me. **_pouts_** Didn't even think to invite your friend did you? Oh well, probably wouldn't have been able to go anyways. Hope you like this chappy.

**madmbutterfly713:** Welcome to my story! It is always nice to get a new reviewer. _**blushes**_ Awww...you're too kind. Is this updating soon enough for you? I hope so. Tanks for thinking my shout outs are funny. I try. I like to have fun with these things! They bring out my goofy side. Are you a hard core Spot fan? I know many of them so I was wondering if you should now be added to the list. Hope you like this chappy because it is leading up to something really devious and funny in the next chappy!

**newsiefreak9er9er: **Yeah, how dare they think that she can't fight! She can fight! Darn well too as I showed in the last chappy! _**grumbles darkly about stupid scabbers and something about a torture chamber**_ Tanks so much for all your ideas! They will be put into good effect in the next chappy. Trust me, the boys will curse the day they ever thought that a girl couldn't take care of herself. Mwhahahahahahaha! See them cower in fear before my imaginitive brilliance! _**newsies cower in totally fear at Jockey's crazy look and brandished billiad stick**_ Just so you know, to be supreme leader on Newsiedom, you must have a weird weapon like my billiard sticks. It is a must to keep the rabble in line. So, choose your weapon carefully. It could mean the difference between life and insanity!

**elleetJenn:** Long time since I heard from you chica! Glad to have you back! Yes, I would even have stayed in the washroom if it was me. I might have jumped one of the boys coming out so sexy like that too, depending on how tired or hyper I was. But I think that every girl who has seent the movie would have wanted to change places with my Tripper. I'm glad that you are happy to have Spot in the story. He is the guy of your dreams right? I thought so... Tanks again for writing to me. I missed seeing your name in my reviews. Yes, I thought the little insult that I put in there added a nice touch. **_shines nails on shirt_** Don't worry, Oscar won't forget that for a while. Tripper's gonna have to watch her back.

**Tears in a Bottle: ** I'm so glad that you thought it was a purdifully excellent chappy! I thought it was rather good myself, but this one is a bit better in my mind. And the next will be even better! You can tell that I have some good ideas scheming in my little brain. I'm not going to let even Skittery read the next chappy as I write it because that would ruin the effect that it would have on the boys. So, it will be a complete surprise for them. I will willingly join you in your swooning, gushing, and goily giggling because I really wish that it was me instead of her. _**grumbles in annoyance**_ I want's to kiss a really Skittery! _**pouts**_ Welp, I hope you likes this chappy. I worked hard on it! Hope to talk to you on IM soon!

Thanks to ya Snipes! Run along and get some ice cream. **_watches boy run off_** Ok, now you peeps know what to do here. Read and review! I'm expecting many for this chappy cause it is really good! Please enjoy!

Cute, but Psycho,

Jockey

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The sound of wood grating against wood could be heard from the sick room. Kloppman glanced up at the ceiling before shaking his head in amazement and going back to reading over the ledger. Tripper had come back from selling that morning and immediately fell on her knees before him with hands clasped and eyes pleading.

"Kloppman, please, please, please can me girl friends come over and spend the night tonight? Pretty please? We will be quiet and sleep in the sick room so the laddies don't get any ideas." She had pleaded and begged for nearly an hour before Kloppman had given in.

So, now the seven girls were upstairs moving the beds and cabinets around to make more room for their stuff. Thankfully, the boys hadn't shown up yet from selling the evening edition. Kloppman didn't know what would happen once the boys found out about the girls' "sleepover."

Upstairs, the moving furniture drowned giggles and squeals out. After the battle with Jack on the pier, the girls had rushed back to the lodging house while the boys went to sell the evening edition. They moved the furniture to line the sides of the small room, leaving the middle open and clear. During Tripper's "strike," they had planned this little party and several pranks that they could play. All was ready and waiting for that night.

Shooter threw her bedding down in the center of the open area and began smoothing out the edges into a comfy looking bed.

"How come youse gets da centah?" Kitten stood hands on her hips mock glaring down at Shooter.

"Because I'se gots heah foist. So deal wit it Kitty."

Kitten growled low at the hated nickname Shooter used to get on her nerves. She sprang at Shooter with harm intended. Shrieks and yells filled the room as the two rolled around on the floor. The other girls ignored them, stepping over the duo when they got in the way.

After several minutes of listening to them catfight, Sweeps got tired of it. "Come on Kitten, Shootah! Cut it out! Yer gonna mess up me bed!" But her plea went unheard by the warring girls.

Hawk grabbed her pillow from the floor and smacked Shooter full in the face. All movement stopped as Shooter stared in shock at Hawk's laughing face. Then everyone was racing for their pillows. Loud shouts and screams could soon be heard along with running feet and thumping pillows as they connected with flesh. Soon, the running footsteps could be heard running through the hall and around the boys' bedroom.

Skittery, Snitch, and Bumlets chose that moment to walk into the lodging house.

"G'evenin' boys. How was da headline taday?" Kloppman pointedly ignored the loud shrieks coming from upstairs.

Bumlets gave the ceiling an estranged look as several 'elephants' went stampeding over their heads.

"It was okay. Bettah den yestahday."

"Well, from da sound of it, dose goilies are now in youse room now. Bettah go make sure nutin' happens up there."

Kloppman glanced up at the boys with a twinkle in his eye as they raced up the stairs to save their room from certain disaster. They entered a war zone where pillow grenades flew everywhere, feathery shot floated in the air, and the soldiers ran around like banshees screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Look out!" A renegade pillow was misfired and made contact with Skittery's head.

He held it aloft ready to send it back to the offender who was already looking for a new weapon. Perch found an unused pillow sitting in its rightful spot on one of the beds and held it out to shield herself from Skittery's missile.

"Hiya boys!" Three voices chirped out from behind them in the hallway. "Da tree of youse come ta join in our party?"

The boys turned with reluctance to find Accent, Sweeps, and Tripper standing there with mischievous smiles on their pretty faces and pillows ready in their hands. A series of deep yells and high-pitched screams turned their attention to the room behind them.

Kloppman must have told the next boys who returned what was happening because a surprise attack came from the window with the fire escape. Mush, Blink, Jack, Spot, Specs, Dutchy, and David came shouting bloody murder through the window. The warring girls were so surprised that they all dropped their pillows, screamed, and ran away from the advancing guys.

The three girls at the door watched in pure disgust as their friends scattered and got caught in some of the corners or on top of the bucks. A glance and nod brought them into agreement with each other.

"Charge! For da glory of all goils everywhere!"

The girls shoved past the boys still in the doorway and charged into the mayhem with pillows swinging left and right. They rescued their friends from their corner and bunk prisons and rearmed them. Now the two companies stood glaring at each other from different sides of the room. All was silent as the armies tried to make their opponents back down with dark glares and tries to be tougher then they really were.

Tripper grinned impishly at Skittery who in turn stuck his tongue out at her. She was completely shocked that the glum and dumb would give such an answer.

"Bring it on, buddy! Come an' git me if ye ken." She stuck her tongue out and motioned for him to make the first move.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Skittery who made the first move. Davey, the peace-loving boy, threw one of his pillows, which hit Kitten right in the stomach. The boys stared in disbelief at their friend who was staring in wide-eyed horror at his seething girlfriend.

"N-Now, take it easy, Kitten. I'se didn't mean ta hit ya wit da pillow, I swears!"

"Yeah, an' I jest happened to do this!" She tackled the surprised boy to the ground and started to tickle him with no mercy.

The other girls followed her lead by attacking the boys closest to them with pillows. Yells and shrieks filled the upstairs once again. Soon, feathers joined the humid air from several of the pillows bursting upon contact with someone's warm flesh. The battle lasted for nearly an hour. More contenders joined the ranks as they came walking in from a hard day of selling. All fun ended though when Kloppman came in to shoo the girls to their own room.

"Look at dis mess! Looks like youse had a fight with some geese an' lost! Goilies gather up dose feathers and stuff dem back inta da pillows. Fellas, youse get yer butts in dose beds before I soak da lot of ya! G'night my little demons."

"G'night Kloppman!" The whole room chorused brightly as the girls scurried to their room clutching the torn pillows and the boys climbed wearily into bed. Kloppman turned off the lights after the last boy was finally in bed. Before heading down to his own bed, he stopped at the sickroom door.

"Youse ladies get some sleep tanight, ya heah me?" He said opening the door to give them the evil eye.

"Yeah, yeah, we's heahs ya, Kloppman." Each girl planted a soft kiss on his weathered cheek.

He paused as heh moved to shut the door, "Oh, don't be too lenient on dose boys in dere. Dey need some spice in dere lives."

All he got as an answer was a mirrored evil grin on all the girls' lips and the same glow in their eyes.

"Dey want spice? We's 'll give dem spice!"


	16. Spice in their life, or just pains?

_**Room is strangely empty. Then a head peeks out of the near by closet**_ Oh, hello! As you can see, I'm hiding! I'm hiding from the boys because of how much they hated this chappy. They are ready to tar and feather my sorry butt. _**peeks around the room once more**_ So, I'm afraid there shall be no special solos by any of them. **_ducks rotten fruit_** Wait! Don't hurt me! You'll love this chappy! I swears it on the head of Skittery! **_peeks through fingers to see no more fruit_** Much better! Well, shall I get started? Oh, before I forget, I would like to thanks Hawk for all her ideas that are included in this chappy. Ok, moving on!

Disclaimer: (man I hate it!) I do not own in any way, shape, or form the newsies or the girls in this story! I only own myself and Tripper. bows thank you.

Now for the shout outs, done by me!

**RealDramaQueen817: **I'm glad you liked the last chappy! I'm trying to include the other characters as much as possible. In the near future, there will be a chappy dedicated to Kitten, entirely to Kitten!

**madmbutterfly713: **_**blushes**_ Awww..tanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yesh! Girls will rule over all newsiedom! And we shall rule well with chocolate for everyone! _**types on computer**_ Ok, you are officially added to the hard-core Spot lover list! Sorry this chappy wasn't finished sooner. Life got busy really fast, and I hardly had any time to write. But, I got it done and it is good!

**Tears in a Bottle: ** Spice? You wanted spice! So, that's what you got! I bet my shoe that you will fall out of your chair with laughter! **_accepts the bows given her brilliance_** Tank you! Tank you! I'll be here all week! Good thing you didn't explode, or you wouldn't be able to read this story huh? Sorry to keep you in suspence for so long. But, you know how busy I've been. So, I'm sure you understand. Oh, you already know this, but I love my nickname! _**huggles Froggie**_ Lubs you! The saps shall rule over Skittery and all the other luvely newsies!

**mistymixwolf aka perch: **_**joins evil laughter**_ Yesh! Spice is the best thing to bring upon our unsuspecting boyos! Read on and be prepared to die laughing! (just don't really die cause then I would miss you!)

**newsiefreak9er9er: **Oh yes, they shall suffer! You must read on to find out how! _**glomps Hawk**_ Tanks ever so much for your ideas! I added some of mine and tweaked a few of yours, but they are still really good! And, I tinks you should go with the cannon as your ultimate weapon! It is a wise choice. **_nods solemnly_** Smart you are! _**giggles**_ Ok, I gotta go work on the other shout outs now!

**elleestJenn: **Yesh, when girls get together with a set purpose in mind, it can be down right deadly! Makes torturing the suckers even more fun! Don't you think? I love the power that comes with evilness! (not a bad evilness though :P) Makes me feel so...so...evil! _**laughs crazily**_

Ok folks, that's it for the shout outs! **_loud voices are heard outside room_** That can't be a good thing! **_angry mob of newsies enter room_** Ahhhhh! They found me! _**runs around room dodging newsies**_ Ok, you know what to do! Read and review! Hurry so I can move onto the next chappy so these blokes don't kill me! _**runs out of room with newsies nipping at her heels**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The lodging house was silent. All was dark and shadowy. Soft snores and sighs could be heard coming from the boys' bunkroom where every one of them was sleeping sounding in their beds. Down the hall from the bunkroom, the sick room door opened, and seven dark figures crept quietly from the doorway, melting into the shadows that lined the hallway. They slipped down the hall step by quiet step making sure to miss every squeaky spot and loose floorboard.

Reaching the end of the hall, the seven figures congregated around the door leading to the boy's room. Their shadowy shoulders shook with silent giggles and attempts to hold their mirth inside. One brave soul reached out a tentative hand and grasped the doorknob. With agonizing slowness, the knob was turned, and the door pushed open just enough to allow the shadows in before it was quickly shut again.

From this point, the seven figures split up into groups of two or one. Two figures weaved in and out of the bunks leaving thin lines of string trailing behind them. Two others took jars out of the sacks thrown over their shoulders and carefully started outlining the sleeping boys with its contents. The last pair moved carefully in and out of the shower stalls, removing some of the bottles and replacing them with something else. The lone figure also moved around the washroom. It fumbled blindly with Jack's shaving cream cup for a little while before moving onto the toothbrushes lying on the counter. Once everyone had finished their tasks, the dark shadows quietly exited the room and slipped down the hall to the sickroom. The last noises heard were the click of the sickroom's lock and a heavy piece of furniture sliding in front of the door. Then, once again, silence reined supreme throughout the building.

* * *

The next morning dawned gray and dull, promising snow for later. The boys were just starting to wake up. Skittery yawned and went to stretch when he felt something sticky on the side of his face. 

"What da…!"

"Eww! Gross! What da heck happened!" Blink's voice rang out loud and shrill, waking those still dreaming.

All the boys were wide-awake now. They stared at the room around them. A web of string had been woven between their bunks and through out the rest of the room. Covering the bodies of the newsies was honey, frosting, and shaving cream. Wide-eyed, the boys stared at each other while trying to wipe the gunk off their clothes.

Snitch and Itey sat up in the bunk they shared, looked at each other and screamed! Their hair was molded into thin spikes that stood straight up. Their faces had been painted to resemble laughing and crying clowns. The boys' eyes were huge as they stared at each other. Hesitant hands reached up and felt the stiff pieces of hair on the other's head.

The other boys started to look at each other as well, noticing that each one had a 'splendid' new hairdo and weird face paint. Jack climbed from his as best he could, being covered with honey. The minute his feet touched the floor, they slipped out from under him. He landed hard on his butt with a loud oomph! The floor had been covered with a thin layer of cooking oil.

The boys were upset now! They knew exactly who was to blame for this! They clambered down from their bunks; not caring about the honey that dripped from their bodies onto their beds. Many fell to their knees when they stepped on the slick floor.

Skittery took his time climbing down from his bunk. Tentatively, he placed his right foot on the floor. Immediately, it slipped out from under him. With a loud yell, Skittery fell flat on his back. He hit so hard the breath was knocked from his lungs. He gasped for a second for the air he desperately needed before it rushed to fill his empty lungs. Once he had gotten his breath back, Skittery turned over onto his stomach and slowly drew his knees and hands underneath him. He cautiously tested his weight on his hands and lifted himself so that he rested on all fours.

He grinned triumphantly to himself before lifting his gaze to check on his friends' progress. Most of them either were lying flat on their backs, flat on their faces, or sitting on their butts looking a bit dazed. A few of the braver boys were scooting on their hands and knees toward the safety of the washroom. Tumbler, being the smart kid he was, tied two of his shirts to his feet, and was now able to nearly skate across the floor like he was on ice.

It didn't take much longer for the boys to make it to the washroom, each at his own pace and in his own way. Once they reached the bathroom, there was a general stampede for the showers and washtubs. Jack, Race, Skittery, and a few of the other older boys rushed around establishing peace, stopping fights, and getting a system going that eventually would get each of the boys chance to shower.

Blink was one of the first boys to get a shower. He jumped under the blast of luke warm water and immediately started lathering up his honey coated body. It took three lathers and rinses before his skin was clean again. He then attacked his spiked hair with shampoo and finally succeeded in freeing it from whatever substance was used to make it stiff. Blink sighed with happiness at the feeling of cleanliness that he felt. He started whistling a merry carol while reaching for his towel and wrapping it around his middle.

"Shower's open!" He yelled above the conversations and arguments. As Skittery walked past him to take possession of the empty stall, he gave Blink a look of confusion, shook his head, and entered the stall.

Mush, Dutchy, and Snoddy exited their respective stalls at the same moment and looked around. They were the last boys to shower.

"Oh, no! Dey got youse too!" Jack stood there, arms folded across his chest shaking his head.

Mush scratched his head in confusion; "Of coise dey got us too! Didn't ya see da honey on us, or our spiked hair, or da way we was fallin' on our faces?"

Jack shook his head in amazement. "Mush, Mush, Mush. Didn't ya notice…?"

Snoddy and Dutchy took a good look at Jack and the others.

"Um…Jack, is youse not feelin' good? Youse lookin' a bit green." Dutchy looked Jack over with concern.

"Yeah, well, so do you fellas." Skittery said with a sullen chuckle.

The three rushed over to the mirror.

"Ah! I's green!" Snoddy pulled at his face as he tried to wipe away the color.

Dutchy pushed him out of the way and actually turned a shade greener then he was already when he caught sight of his reflection. His trembling hand went up to his normally bright blonde feathery locks, which were now a bright cherry red.

"My-my-my hair is red!" His bright blue eyes began to fill with tears at his loss.

Mush stared around at the boys. Each had a green tint to his skin and a reddish color to his hair.

"What did dey do? Why is our skin and hair different?"

Skittery stared at his rather thick friend as if he'd grown horns. "Don't ya git it? Dey put dye in da soap. Dey are out ta make us miserable!" Skittery shook his head and scowled.

Jack scowled at the floor. "Well, I's got papes ta sell. Let's finish getting' ready."

He walked over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush from among the others. The boys grumbled darkly before moving about the room finishing up what grooming was left. Jack squirted some toothpaste on his brush and put it in his mouth. He has just started brushing when his eyes went wide.

"Yuck!" He threw the brush in the sink and gagged. The boys could only stand there staring at their leader who was gagging in the sink and rinsing out his mouth with tons of water.

Race decided to be brave and moved over beside the spitting Jack.

"Hey, uh, Jacky boy? What's da mattah?"

Jack spit one last time before glaring up at Race.

"Dey put soap on me brush!"

Several of the boys gagged at the thought while others turned an even greener shade of green then they already were.

Jack wiped his mouth on a near by towel and threw it in the sink in annoyance.

"Dat's da last straw!" He marched out of the washroom, nearly slipped on the oily floor, and stomped down the hall to the girls' room. Just as upset as Jack, the other boys kept close to his heals.

Jack reached the sickroom door and immediately started pounding on it.

"Goils! Open dis door!" Only silence came from behind the door. Jack's face went a greenish-red as he pounded harder.

"Trippah! I knows dis was youse idea! Open dis door before I comes in dere!" No movement was heard. The door didn't open, and not a peep did the girls make.

Jack was nearly livid by now. He grabbed the knob and rammed his shoulder against the locked door. It gave way easily beneath Jack's force. The boys streamed inside to find the room completely deserted. Skittery ran to the window to look at the fire escape but saw no one.

"Hey Jack! Look at what I found!" Specs held a white paper in his hand. "It's addressed ta us!"

Blink snatched it out of Specs' hands and began reading it aloud.

_Dear Jack and fellows,_

_If you are reading this, then you are awake and have had some interesting…things happen to you. Well, being the smart girls we are, we left extra early this morning. What? Do ya think we're stupid enough to just sit here and wait for you to attack us? So, we went to our respective job sites. Oh, good luck finding Tripper! She's hiding as soon as she finishes her selling. Hope you all enjoy your day! We know that you all must look lovely with your new colors!_

_With much fun making laughter,_

_Tripper, Perch, Sweeps, Hawk, Kitten, Accent, and Shooter_

_P.S._

_Wish we could have seen your faces!_


	17. Are we in trouble?

Tanks for being patient for this chapter! It took me forever to get it fiinished and typed up cause school started and all that loveliness. But now it is here! And I'm so happy with it! I hope that you all like it as much as I did writing it! I can't make any personnal messages to my reviews but I just want to thank you all! Tanks to: hows it rollin', just-your-average, Newsiegoil01, Dodger Murphy, LongCleeve, elleestJenn, mistymixwolf aka Perch, madmbutterfly713, newsiefreak9er9er, and Tears in a Bottle. Tanks to you all! And girls will rule the newsie woild! Girl domination will prevail! Mwahahahahahaha! Come with ready equipment to take over newsiedom! Girls Rule! _**runs out of room smiling evilly. the newsies cower in the dark corners of the room**_

Skittery: She's scary! Goils can't rule newsiedom! It's our kingdom!

Chapter Seventeen

The seven troublemakers decided to brave the cold weather rather then brave the furious boys and make themselves scarce. Opting for spending the day at the docks, even though it was colder then anything and it had snowed the night before. They were there now, each relaxing anyway they wanted to in the nippy air.

Tripper had found a long enough crate for her to lay on completely with only her feet hanging off the edge. She laid on her stomach, totally engrossed in one of the books borrowed from Accent's store in her one hand and a half eaten apple forgotten in the other.

Accent had also decided to bring along a book to read. She sat in the shade of several crates with her book open on the peer in front of her. She let out a small laugh as she turned the page to continue on the scene.

Across from the bookworms were two large blankets spread out for those not willing to sit on the wood dock. Missy and Sweeps took full advantage of the blankets and had fallen asleep even in the cold weather. They hadn't gotten much sleep after their late night escapades and were very thankful for the chance to get caught up on their lack of sleep. Hawk, Shooter, and Kitten sat on the edge of the dock throwing stones into the bay. They laughed at Shooter's miserable attempt to skip a not so flat rock.

Hawk grinned at the two before glancing at the others. "Wondah if dere lookin' for us at all." She laughed at the picture of how the boys must have looked like that morning.

Accent glanced up from her book and grinned at Hawk. "Coise dey're lookin' fer us! Jack wouldn't let a bunch o' goils git away wit what we did! Neiddah would Spot fer dat mattah." Her usually well structured sentence was broken by a strong Brooklyn accent.

The girls laughed and described what they thought happened that morning. As they laughed and chatted, not one of them noticed the rather large group crossing the Brooklyn Bridge and heading straight for the docks.

Tripper closed her book and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes against the bright sunshine and cushioning her arms under her head. "I would pay real money ta have seen da lads aftah they found me note!" She gave a merry laugh only to find that she was laughing all by herself.

Confused as to why her comrades hadn't joined in, she peaked her eyes open only to find herself staring up into the devilish grin of non-other then Jack Kelly.

"Hiya Trippah!" An evil went up around the circle where the boys had moved to cover all possible exits and keep the other girls from making any breaks for freedom.

"Hiya Jacky-boy." Tripper's face was pale as she was 'helped' into a sitting position by Jack's not to gentle hands.

Jack grinned at her before taking the now vacant space beside her. At his closeness, Tripper was able to see the greenish tint to his skin and the red flashing through his hair. Her shoulders began to shake as she held in her mirth. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going to win over her laughter. A snort escaped through her nose as she quickly lost the struggle to keep her laughter inside. The girls were just as confused as the boys as they watched Tripper's face slowly turn to purple-red from laughing so hard.

"Um, Trippah? What da heck are youse laughin' at?" Shooter threw a small rock to get her friend's attention.

Tripper sucked in a deep breath trying to get control of her giggles. She had calmed down only to look at Jack and lose it all over again. This time, she started laughing so hard that she fell from her seat and started rolling around on the dock. Now everyone was staring at Jack wondering what in the world was so funny about him.

Sweeps was the first to finally realize what Tripper was laughing at. Her shoulders started shaking silently, and then she took a good look at Blink and Spot. Blink's usually bright blonde hair was tucked up in his cap and his skin looked about the same color as pea soup. She let out a loud guffaw before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to keep in more. Her face turned a beautiful purple color as she struggled to breath and keep from laughing at the same time.

Now the other girls were looking around intently at the boys who slowly understood why each girl was suddenly breaking down into giggles. Misty and Sweeps clung to each other to keep from rolling on the ground like Tripper when they saw Mush's olive colored skin.

The three at the edge of the pier had to grab onto the newsies' legs nearest them to keep from falling into the cold water of the bay. Race, Blink, and David stood over them glaring as their girls would look up at them and collapse on their sides shrieking with laughter.

As Jack sat frowning at each of the shrieking girls in turn, his frown grew into a smoldering scowl. Jack had had about enough of this. "Pick dem up! We's gots revenge ta be getting' too!"

The boys' evil grins instantly silenced the girls' laughter on their lips. As if thinking the same thing, all the girls made a wild dash for their freedom. But, the girls didn't get very far before strong arms circled their waists and either picked each of the girls up or slung each of their screaming bodies over the strong shoulders.

* * *

Sweeps started crawling through and around the many legs while the boys yelled and reached down to catch her. Being small in size, she easily evaded their grasping hands and made it through the maze. Once she was free, she scrambled to her feet and tried to make a fast break for the market place. A confident grin spread across her face as the market place came into view. 

Just as she was starting to feel safe, a pair of feet came stampeding up behind her. Sweeps glanced over her shoulder to see Snoddy's grinning face right behind her.

"Hi dere Sweeps! Wheah do ya tink yer goin'?" His left hand shot out to grab her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, I remembah! You was comin' wit me now weren't youse?"

Sweeps gave him her best glare wishing she could slap his irritating smirk right off his face. Before she could come up with a smart remark, Snoddy had her in his arms.

"Let me go! Let go Snoddy!"

Snoddy laughed and just tightened his grip on her small frame before heading back towards the dock. "Nah, I tink I's jist gonna take youse wit me. Den we's jist got ta wait till da uddahs git back wit dere goils."

Sweeps shot a hot glare at his grin and sullenly crossed her arms over her chest. "Dat's jist poifict ain't it?" Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Snoddy as he turned back towards the docks.

* * *

Shooter and Misty started scrambling up one of the many piles of boxes and crates in an attempt to escape Blink and Mush. Soon, the girls reached the top and could go no where else. 

"Now what goilies?" Blink grinned devilishly as he and Mush slowly closed in on them.

Shooter glanced at the advancing boys and then at the water several feet below her. She looked over at Misty whose eyes were now a silverish color as she scrambled around trying to find an escape route. Shooter shrugged when Misty met her gaze with a worried look.

"What can we do?" She moved higher to get away from Blink's grasping hands.

Misty looked at Mush's face and held her hands up above her head with a heavy sigh. "Surrender." She grimaced at the fact that she was giving up.

* * *

Accent had been able to dodge the sticky fingers of Jake and Snitch before dashing behind a pile of rotting boxes. Laughing with shuttering breaths, she leaned her forehead against the broad side of a box and took in several deep breaths to calm her fluttering heart. 

The sound of another body leaning on the box beside her brought Accent's eyes to meet the smirk of Spot Conlon. He leaned against the box, arms crossed over his chest as he gave her a triumphant grin. Pushing himself off the box, he slowly sauntered towards her.

"What's da mattah Accent? Ain't youse happy ta see me?" His cool voice sent shivers up her spine.

Her face drained of color when she followed the flicker of his gaze behind her to find Snitch and Pie copying Spot's earlier stance. "Nah, I's jist don't wanna be caught!" She flattened herself against the box, glaring at the boys as they closed in on her.

Spot grinned evilly and shook his red and green head, "Sorry, but dat ain't happenin'." Accent gave out a shriek as Spot threw her over his shoulder and shielded his face from her flailing feet. "Dang goil! Stop yer kickin'!"

Snitch grabbed her ankles, tied them together with one of his suspenders, and grinned at her fuming face. "Dere, now Spot ken take care o' youse wit out poisonnal harm."

* * *

Hawk, Kitten, and Tripper charged through the wall of newsies blocking the dock's exit and scattered in three different directions. Hawk ran down the road toward the Brooklyn Bridge. Heavy footsteps behind her on the cobbled street kept her tired legs churning. 

A groan escaped her lips as a dairy cart pulled out into the street and blocked her path. With one or more boys at her back, and a cart at her front, there was no room for escape. She slowed her pace to keep from running into people and searched franticly for an opening to squeeze through. Just as she spotted a small place to get by the cart, a hand took a tight grip on her arm and spun her around to face Racetrack's cocky grin.

"Hiya Hawk. Tell me, what part didja have in da prank?" Race lost the playfulness of his grin, as it became evil and scheming.

"I's not sayin' a ting Race!" Crossing her arms stubbornly, she gave Race a defiant glare.

Race shrugged then scooped Hawk up in his arms. "Den youse jist gotta join da uddah goils, huh?"

Hawk struggled against his grip but to no avail. With a groan, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted sullenly as Race carried her back toward the docks.

* * *

Kitten ran and till her legs were about to fall off, and her lungs screamed for air. She stopped to breathe in the shadows of a small alley. As she stood there 'dying,' fast footsteps started getting closer and closer to her hiding place. Though it nearly killed her, Kitten pulled in a deep breath and held it till the person ran past her alley. She had just begun to get her breath back when a hand shot out of the darkness behind her and covered her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and wriggled against the arm that snaked its way around her waist. 

"Easy! That hurt Kitten!" Warm breath tickled her ear as David's voice exclaimed from her punch in his gut.

"Dave? What are youse tryin' ta do? Scare me ta death!" She gave him another punch to show her annoyance.

"Nope," She could hear the grin in his voice, "I's just catchin' you is all."

Her eyes went big as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in one quick movement. "David Jacobs! Youse put me down dis minute!" She let out an angry screech as his bouncy step took them back toward the docks.

* * *

Tripper took a straight-ahead route knowing she had pushed Skittery to the ground when she had burst through. That gave her a tiny head start, but she wouldn't be able to keep it for long. Skittery was fast, and he knew Brooklyn a lot better then she did. She slid around a corner and down what she thought was a side street. She slid to a halt as she reached the end of the street. It was a dead end! 

She spun around to go back the way she had come, only to come face to face with a lopsided grin on Skittery's dark face.

"N-now Skittery," she slowly started backing up with her arms held out in front of her, "it was just a joke!" Her Irish brogue shone through her words cause of her nervousness.

"Jist a joke? Jist a joke! I's gots red tinted hair an' green skin! Me hair still wants to stand on end!" He moved her farther into the alley.

Tripper's eyes slowly widened with every step till her back was against the wall. "What are ye gonna do?"

Skittery smirked, "Wouldn't youse like ta know!"

Suddenly, movement behind Skittery caused Tripper to focus on the shadowy figure coming down the alley. Her eyes were filled with fear, and her face went deathly pale.

The last thing Skittery heard or saw was Tripper's face suddenly filling with fear, and her desperate cry, "Skittery!" before something hit him over the back of the head, and his world went black.


	18. One Girl Missing

Hey! I'm back once again with a chapter! Sorry it is taking me forever to update my stories. I have been crazy busy with school and work. But, I work on them when ever I have a chance. Ok, before I go on, I would like to thank: **Griffindor's Newsie, Tuck, madmbutterfly713, elleestJenn, Tears in a Bottle, double-heart-penni, and mistymixwolf aka Perch**. Tanks so much for reviewing! I enjoy getting them! A whole box of chocolate covered newsies and a barrel full of monkeys to you all! You guys rock! Ok, I know that I have kept you in suspense long enough. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Skittery stared at the vision that was before him. Tripper looked so different! Her hair had grown out again and nearly reached her knees. She wore a flowing white gown covered in lace and ribbons. She was beautiful, and all he could do was stand there staring. It made his eyes hurt just looking at her.

"Come on Skitts!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as she ran down the beach.

He let himself be pulled by this angel as they ran hand in hand through the waves. It was like a dream come true! Her touch sent electricity shooting up his arm and through out his whole body. Her laughter sent happy shivers down his spine. This amazing girl was with him! Only him! A warm sensation grew in his middle and slowly spread to warm the rest of his frame. He couldn't be in love, could he?

Breathless, the couple dropped to lay in the sand laughing. Tripper propped herself up on her side and watched him warmly. Suddenly, Skittery didn't care about anything else except for the girl right in front of him. He nervously scooted closer to her small body and lifted a hand to softly caress her face. She blushed and shifted her gaze down at the sand to escape his heart melting brown eyes. Skittery leaned closer, moving her face closer as well. She glance up into his eyes and held his gaze as their faces moved toward each other. Skittery could feel her sweet breath on his face as his lips barely brushed hers.

Suddenly, Tripper was jerked away! Skittery jumped up to his feet finding two dark figures holding Tripper's arms. She struggled against their grasp, trying to break free. Her eyes were filled with fear as her lips moved to form his name. Even though her lips said his name, he couldn't hear the sound. Then the figures started dragging Tripper away, tearing at her clothes and hair till she once again looked like a boy.

Skittery charged after them only to find his arms and legs in chains. He fought and pulled against the bonds, yelling after Tripper as she grew smaller and smaller. His feet started slipping in the sand as the once firm ground suddenly turned to sinking sand. The more he struggled, the faster he sank. Nothing he did broke him free! It was agonizing as the one he loved being dragged further beyond his reach while he watched helplessly.

The sand was around his neck and slowly rising. He lifted his head high above the sand and struggled against his bonds. Again, it was useless. Just as his head vanished beneath the unforgiving sand, he heard Tripper scream!

* * *

"Rory!" Skittery sat up suddenly smacking his head on the bunk bottom above him. With a groan, he held his hand and sank back into the mattress once again. The bunkroom spun around him making his stomach churn. His ears were pounding loudly inside his head, which made him wonder what had happened. His fingertips brushed the rough material of the bandage that was wound tightly around his head. 

He opened his eyes to find several blurry faces peering down at him in concern. "What happened? Wheah's Rory!" He struggled to sit up, only to have several pairs of hands hold him down.

"Take it easy, Skitts." Jack's voice was filled with worry and a little bit of relief. "Don't sit up. Youse gots a nasty bump on da back o' youse head."

A groan escaped Skittery's lips as he easily gave into the hands and laid down again.

"Do ya need anytin'?" Hawk's voice held back tears as she moved Skittery's blankets back up around his shoulders.

"Watah. I's needs some watah." His tongue felt thick and dry, and his voice cracked from lack of moisture.

Hawk nodded and moved away to find a clean cup and fill it for him. Skittery turned onto his back and searched the sorrowful faces gathered around him. The girls were pale, and their eyes were red and blood-shot from crying. Several of the boys sat on the floor or on the bunks with tight, worried faces. Race sat dejectedly in a corner with his head buried in his hands.

"What happened? Wheah is she?" His gaze traveled the room, searching for Tripper.

"We don't know." Shooter bit her lip as more tears sprang to her eyes. Blink slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"What do ya mean ya don't know! Is dis some sick joke she's playin'? Well, it ain't funny!" His voice rose in anger and desperation as scenes from his dream danced through his head. He heard her scream again and once more felt the chains dragging him down.

Sweeps sat beside Skittery and ran a soothing hand over his back. "Dis ain't no joke, Skitts. We all hoid her scream yer name, but by da time we got to da alley, she was gone." A sob caught in her throat as she fought for control; "youse was layin' face down on da street, a pool o' blood around yer head. We didn't know if youse were dead or alive. Yer face was so pale, an' da blood so dark…We brought youse back heah not knowin' what else ta do. We's been soichin' for her all night. We's gots no idea wheah she is."

Skittery stared at the now weeping Sweeps as hot tears filled his eyes. She was gone! Just like in his dream, she had been snatched from his life. He leaned against Sweeps and buried his face in her shoulder as sobs shook his frame. The room was silent as sniffs and sobs came from almost every person in the room.

After several minutes of sobbing, Skittery laid his head back down on his bunk. A feeling of depression covered him along with the quilt Sweeps covered him with. Aurora was gone, probably never to return. He dejectedly turned over on his side as his friends went about their nightly routine. His tired eyes lifted to gaze out the window. Fresh snow was falling. It was just two weeks till Christmas. Tripper had been so excited, but now, all the excitement and thrill had fled with her.

A groan escaped Skittery's lips as he closed his eyes and willed away the memories. He would find her! This was one Christmas he was not going to spend alone!

* * *

Right across the street from where the newsies slept, a lone, pale face stared out at the same falling snowflakes. Tripper's bottom lip that was cut and bleeding was sharp in contrast with the blue/black shiner of her left eye and the paleness of her skin. She stood staring down from her fourth story window at the place she had come to know and love as her home. How she longed to be there right now! 

A shudder ran through her small, bruised frame when a large hand ran down her arm. A pair of pale pink lips followed the hand as they slid softly down her neck and over her shoulder.

"Come now Aurora. Enough with the charade."

Her eyes glowed like hot coals, the fire getting brighter and angrier at every brush of his lips.

"Ye will maintain ye're distance, sir." The cold hardness of her voice had no effect on the boy who still placed slobbery kisses against her skin.

"But, you didn't say please." A whine entered his words, eliciting a sarcastic roll of Aurora's eyes.

"I don't have ta say please. Ye should know that I don't ask for anything!" Her voice had no feeling except an icy chill that would turn even Blink's usually jolly smile to ice.

From across the room, an even colder voice made Tripper shudder in dread. A cold sweat sprang onto her skin as the voice sneered at her.

"Jake, there will be plenty of time for that. Let's leave the lady alone for now."

With obvious reluctance, Jake pulled away from Tripper and headed for the door. "Good night my darling!"

The door shut tightly and a lock was thrown into place as the two men left the shaking girl alone in her prison. The minute the footsteps faded away down the hallway, Tripper's strength and defiance drained from her. She slumped against the window as sobs shook her small shoulders. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass and let the tears run down her cheeks as she watched the last of the lights go out in the lodging house.

"I'm here! Don't give up! I'm right here! Please don't give up on me! Find me! Skittery, please find me!" She whispered to the silence of the empty room and the friends who tried to find sleep that evaded their worried minds only several feet beyond her grasp. She slid down to sit with her back against the wall and cried herself to a restless sleep.


	19. Hope Restored

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to get another chappy out! I have been so busy you would never believe that I haven't touched my computer in almost a whole week! Any ways...I'm sad to report that this story only has about four or five chapters left. But, this is the longest story I've ever written before so I'm pretty proud. Ok, now onto my thanks... Thanks to **Tuck**, **hobbit1400**, **Tears in a Bottle**, **Gryffindor's Newsie**, **dodger**, **mistymixwolf aka Perch**, **madmbutterfly713**, **elleestJenn**. You guys rock! A scantilly clothed newsie of your choice wrapped in a box and mailed to you by my special mail service. hehe Good reward huh:D

Twitch my darling, you are in this chappy! I just couldn't let you go that easily. This is your only appearance in this story, but I have plans to put you in my other one: If Wishes Were Horses, so don't feel too sad. Besides... WAIT! I can't say! That would give it all away!

Ok, I have to let you go read this before I give it away! Have fun! A whole box of chocolate covered newsies to the first reviewer and some other goodies for the rest of you so read and review muy pronto! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Tripper groaned and stiffly sat up from where she fell asleep on the floor. Her back and neck were in pain. Her tired mind made a sarcastic mental note to never sleep on the plain floor again. She groggily stood and stretched her cramped muscles. The throbbing pain from her wrist and eye helped to remind her all that had happened the day before. Her head jerked up, and she raced for the window. Her eyes frantically searched the windows of the boys' bunkroom for any sign of movement. Her searching was rewarded by the shadowy figures of the boys as they hurried around getting ready to sell. To her sorrowful delight, Skittery walked up to one of the windows and stood searching the street and then moved his eyes up to search the buildings.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she pressed her face against the cold glass, praying that he would see her. Anxiously, she watched as his gaze lifted higher and higher, closer and closer to here. Just a little more! Almost to her window!

"What are ye doing!" A rough hand jerked her away from the window and started shaking her. The smell of stale beer and body odor stung her nose and eyes as her uncle shook here in a drunken rage.

"Ye tryin' to get ye're lover boy's attention, were ye? Tryin' to get rescued?" His voice rose with each word and his shakes grew harder and rougher. Tripper felt like he was going to shake her teeth right out of her head. Then, his hand flew through the air, and the sharp sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the small room.

"Ye've cost me so much trouble! Why do ye have to be as head strong as ye're whore mother? I'll break ye of it, just like I broke her!" His palm slapped her again.

Tripper bit her lip to keep in the cry of pain and anger that rose in her throat. Hot tears filled her eyes, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry. He didn't deserve to know that he was actually hurting her. Her anger and hatred rose up inside her as the shaking and beating grew more intense. She hated him! Hated him for the way he treated her like a horse up for auction. Hated him for how he had abused her mother to an early grave leaving her young daughter on her own in his possession. Hated him for following her and turning her life back into the hell it had been back in Ireland. She hated him with every inch of her being!

"Stop! Stop it now! Stop hitting her, Mogen!" Never had Tripper been so glad to hear the voice that broke through the pain.

Jake ran across the room and pulled Tripper away from the furious man. He cradled her shaking body protectively in his arms and glared darkly at the staggering man.

"What do you think you're doing! How dare you beat her! Keep your bloody hands off her! Get out!" Jake pointed towards the door and glared at the drunk till he left the room.

The minute her uncle left the room, Tripper jerked out of Jake's arms. "Don't touch me!" Her icy tone made the boy's eyes also grow cold.

"Listen! I could have just let him beat you!" His face turned into a sneer and his voice changed. "Get used to being with me, cause you'll be doing it for a long time."

Before she could move away, Jake grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. The more she struggled against his grip, the more his grip tightened on her arm.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to get cleaned up, and then, we are leaving. Leaving New York forever!" His voice started to brighten at the thought of going back to his home country.

At this, she began to really fight him. She didn't want to go back! She knew that at the moment she stepped foot on the ship, her fate would be sealed! She would be taken back and forced into a marriage she didn't want.

"I'm not going back! I won't!" Her feet kicked against his shins as her free hand scratched and pried at his fist, trying to loosen his grip.

"You are! You are and as soon as we get on the ship, you and I will be joined in holy matrimony. And then, we will enjoy our wedding night!" A cold grin grew on his face as he shoved her into the small bathroom.

"Get cleaned up and put that dress on. Our ship leaves in four hours. So, be ready." He gave her a look that made shivers run down her spine before he shut the door, leaving her alone once again in her misery.

* * *

If last night had been bad, the morning was even worse. Skittery woke from yet another nightmare about Tripper. The images from the dream haunted his thoughts as he fought against a splitting headache and the urge to bash everything in sight to pieces. 

Everyone moved around the room as if in a daze. There was no smiling, no laughter. No one even talked unless it was in hushed tones. The girls, who had stayed the night, wouldn't look at each other for fear of bursting into sobs. Everyone kept away from Skittery who dressed then stood brooding by the window. They all knew he was in pain, both physically and mentally. Those who had watched him with Tripper knew that he felt more then most of them did for her. Several of the boys who were among his confidence knew that he had been going to ask her to be his girl that day. Snitch, his best friend, could only watch his friend in agony as he searched the streets for any sign of the girl.

Skitter let out a loud sigh, turned from the window, and moved to get his hat and coat. He may be in the very pit of despair, but that didn't mean that he would be able to live off of it. He followed the group sullenly, keeping his gaze on the snowy street all the way to the DO. He silently bought his usual amount of papers and waited for his selling partners.

"Skittery!" The sound of his name being yelled in desperation brought his head up in a sudden jerk.

"Skittery! Skittery!" By then, the other newsies were looking around trying to find the owner of the voice.

Into the square burst a small girl. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair wild from running. Her eyes were worried and scared as she glanced over her shoulder as if trying to see some one following her.

"Twitch!" Jack ran towards the girl and caught her just as her tired legs caught on a loose cobblestone causing her to stumble and nearly fell face first into the pavement.

Twitch stood in Jack's embrace as she caught her breath. She smiled around the circle of concerned newsies till her gaze rested on Skittery.

"Oh! Skitts! I found her! I found her!"


	20. Skittery Missing

Hello all you happy people! If you're not happy, well, maybe this will brighten your day! An update so soon after the first! I'm very pleased with the results. Now, it is a rather short one, but you will be pleasantly rewarded with longer ones in the near future. I promise! Ok, onto my thank you's! Tanks so very much for reviewing so fast! Every hour there was a new review and it made me very happy:D Ok, tanks to... **ElleestJenn**, **madmbutterfly 713**, **Gryffindor's Newsie**, **SilverConlon**, and **hobbit1400**. For your lovely reviews, you all win a box full of Newsie plushies! Yay! Hope you enjoy them! Oh... before I forget, I have a new AIM: ChocolateJockey. Please IM me some time! I love talking to other newsie lovers, and if you love to rp, like me, buzz me! Anyhooo...onwards to the story!

(Twitch...if you are online right now, get on AIM! I added you and want to chat:P)

Chapter Twenty

Skittery raced down the docks. His eyes held a steady gaze on the huge yacht that sat smugly at the very last pier. It was still taking on cargo and supplies with people struggling up and down the gangplank under the weight of huge trunks and boxes. They still had time! All wasn't lost!

The group of newsies ran all the way to the pier. As they got closer, the boys quickly hid behind some of the bigger boxes and crates to watch the proceedings. Skittery gasped for breath as he and Jack crouched down behind a pile of crates and watched as a small carriage pulled up in front of the yacht's plank. The coach door opened as the occupants decided to leave the warmth of the interior.

The first to emerge from the shadowed interior was the man who had run Skitts over several weeks ago. He was now dressed in a fancy black suit with a silk shirt underneath. His steel gray eyes searched the pier for a few minutes before stepping down and placing a tall top hat on his head.

Next to step down from the carriage was a tall, handsome young man. His dark blue eyes shone with happiness and triumph as he gazed around before turning to talk to someone still in the carriage. He was dressed in a fancy tuxedo with a white rose pinned to the front. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair before offering his hand to the person still in the dark shadows.

Skittery felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of the pale hand that reached out to take the boy's hand. The hand was followed by a very sad but beautiful Tripper. A dark green gown of satin flowed around her small frame, accenting her curves and giving her a regal air. Her short auburn locks were tied back away from her face by a matching ribbon making it very easy to see the damage done to her face. No make-up could hide the dark purple/black bruise that surrounded her eye or the cut on her puffy bottom lip. Her eyes gazed around sadly with the knowledge that no one knew where she was. Her gaze moved down the docks as if memorizing the sight when it came to the exact spot where Skittery crouched in the shadows and met his pained look. Her eyes widened in surprise and joy for only a moment before a mask fell in place and her gaze moved on. Resentfully, she took the arm of the young man and let him lead her towards the plank.

For several minutes, the group from the carriage stood at the end while the older man argued with the ship's captain. Tripper turned her eyes back to Skittery's hiding place trying to say good bye the only way she could. Then, she was pulled up the plank and soon disappeared onto the deck of the ship.

Skittery didn't wait a moment longer. He had seen the way she looked at him as if she was never going to see him again. He knew she had been telling him good bye forever, and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He wasn't going to lose her a second time. Grabbing one of the trunks, Skitts headed for the hold of the ship. The other boys followed his example by grabbing various boxes and bags before heading for the yacht. Operation: Infiltrate and Rescue Tripper was now in full motion.

The boys had to fight against the urge to stand and stare around at the elegant furnishings of the interior of the ship. There were thick rugs beneath their feet and rich curtains, pictures, and plants were scattered through out the different rooms. With heads bent low and feet shuffling quietly along, they quickly followed the other men carrying cargo below deck. Once they had found where to rid themselves of from their burdens, Jack led the small group into an empty room.

"What's da plan, Jack?" Snipes was chomping on the bit to get his sister back. He had seen the look in her eyes and the bruise on her face. He didn't want them to do it again.

"Da plan? Um…the plan…Well… Um…" Jack blushed a the astonished looks he received.

"You don't gots a plan!" Blink's voice rose sharply in dumbfounded amazement.

"Um…fellas….?"

"Course I's gots a plan! I's jist gots ta finish it is all!"

"Guys?"

"No you don't! Youse gots no idea what ta do now!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No…!"

"GUYS!"

All heads turned towards Tumbler.

"What?"

"Skittery's gone!"

"What!"

* * *

"Gah! I can't stand dis!" Shooter jumped to her feet from the bunk she had been sitting on. "It ain't fair dat we's gotta sit heah an' do nuttin'!" Her bright eyes flashed angrily as she started to pace and flail her arms in anger. 

Perch sat nearby puffing on a cigarette. With each passing moment, her puffs became faster and her brow became darker. The girls had been told to stay put because they would only get in the way and get hurt. Sure, that's why they let the little boys go along. They knew that they were forced to stay behind because the boys thought they would just get in the way. HA! Not very likely! They could help! They were smarter then all that!

Sweeps, Kitten, Accent, and Hawk all sat glaring at various objects who didn't deserve the pain they were going through. Twitch, not an original member of the group sat there angrily chewing on her finger nails. Jack knew darn well that she wouldn't get in the way. Yet, he had told her to stay put and 'guard' the other girls. Right! Guard the girls! What was he thinking!

Very slowly, a devious smile spread across her lips. She was the guard right? Well...

"Ladies, I tinks I's gots me a plan."


	21. Room 321

Hello! Aren't you proud? I'm back with another update:D I'm quite pleased at how fast I finished this chappy. It is rather short, but the next one is going to be really long. This is just to give you something to read and make you hate me for leaving you in suspense. Aren't I the evil one? hehe Anyhoo...I would like to assure my friend Perch that you will get the box of plushies. I must not have seen your review last time. I'm so sorry for missing you:( Can you ever forgive me? I will be also give you a huge box of chocolate covered Newsies for a sorry gift. That ok with you? Ok, onto my thanks for the last chappy. Thanks to... **mistymixwolf aka Perch**, **Gryffindor's Newsie**, **ElleestJenn**, **madmbutterfly713**. Thanks to you all for reviewing...I'm running out of gifts to give out to you lovely people. Have any suggestions...Ok, go read my story so I can get back to writing it! The next chapter is already written, just have to type it up and then load it. So, the sooner you review, the sooner you get your next chappy:D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Skittery walked down the halls confidant that he wouldn't be recognized. When all the others had hurried after Jack tot hear his plan, or lack there of, he had started following his own plan: find Rory at all costs! God must have been looking down and smiling at him because he had been able to find a pile of newly cleaned white suits that some of the fancy waiters had been wearing. Without thinking about it, he had ducked into to a small closet and changed from his normal garb. A look in a mirror told him that he looked pretty good! So, now he was carrying a basket of clean towels and searching the halls for her room.

"You! Boy!" A loud voice called down the hall after him.

"Me, Sir?" Skitts turned to face the voice.

"Yes, you." The voice belonged to a short, rather pudgy man dressed like Skittery. "Where are you going with those?"

"Um, I was told to take them to the lady's room. But, I've forgotten the room number…"

The balding man sighed and shook his head in frustrated annoyance. "You lads will be the death of me yet! The young lady's room is upstairs in room 321. Got that? 321."

Skitts swallowed down his exhilaration and curtly nodded his head before turning around to head back the way he had come. The minute the older man rounded the corner, he broke into a jog. The stairs he took two at a time, and the hallway flew past him as he counted down the numbers. 400…395…360…330…325…

321. His lungs heaved from the sprint and from the nervous anxiousness coursing through his veins. He lifted a shaking hand to grasp the doorknob and slowly turned it.

* * *

The pier by the huge yacht had become pretty clear by the time the girls arrived. They were all panting and gasping for air after their nearly dead sprint from the LH. It hadn't taken long to decide to follow the boys and see what they were up too. They all wanted to help find their friend, and they weren't going to stand by and let the boys have all the fun of smashing some faces in! 

Shooter led the group up the gangplank and onto the wide deck. They all had to stop and stare in amazement at all the beautiful furnishings. Never in their whole lives had they seen anything like this before. It made each one forget for a few moments about why they were on the yacht to begin with. Suddenly, on their right, a door opened and several familiar heads peaked out at them.

"Hawk! Shooter! Kitten! Girls! What are youse doin' heah! Youse bettah have a good explanation bout dis. " It was clear to all of them that Jack was not happy to see them in the least.

"Well…. Um…We…. Twitch, why don't youse answer da man. Aftah all, he's youse boyfriend, an' it was yer idea." Sweeps smirked at Twitch before pushing her towards the fuming Jack and rest of the boys.

Twitch gave Shooter the meanest look she could muster and turned to face the firing squad. "Well, to start with, we don't like bein' left behind at our friend's expense. We wanted ta help. So, we came ta help. Deal wit it Jack."

The girls behind her gave nods that agreed with their spokesperson. All the boys glared at them for several minutes before pulling the ladies into the room they had been hiding in.

"So…what's da plan?" Perch smiled at the still fuming boys.

"Da plan fer right now is ta find Skitts. He's gone an' run off agin." Race glared at Jack as the girls went crazy.

"SHUT UP!"

All heads turned to stare at Snipeshooter in surprise. He stood there staring at them in disgust and annoyance. "Dis is not helpin' me sistah at all. Git it tageddah! We's heah fer Trippah, not to see who can be da best hero. Now, we's gonna split up an' see what we ken find. Da goils kin help too. We meet back heah in twenty minutes. Got dat?"

All heads nodded as the short red head grabbed four of the boys and headed off in search of his sister. He'd be darned if his uncle was going to win this time!


	22. So close, but so far away

Hey! I'm back as promised! Maybe we'll get lucky and I'll be able to finish this story over the holiday. That would be cool because I have so many new ideas floating around in this brain of mine. But, sadly, I must finish the stories I'm writing before starting the new ones because that just causes too many problems when I'm trying to work on two or three fics at the same time... OO Anyhoo...I'm really pleased at how this chappy turned out. The next one is even better in my humble opinion. Just to give you the heads up, this is the third to last chapter...meaning that there are only two chappies left. It's ok to sob and crybecause the story is almost done, but it has a good ending. :D And, no, I won't give you any hints! You will just have to read to find out. Evil ain't I? Ok, I was able to think of some ideas for presents for my reviewers. I had one idea, but my friend Slinks wants to hog it, so I had another idea. For all those who reviewed Chapter Twenty-One, you receive a life-size Newsie doll of your choice. :D That make you happy? I hope so! I will have something really special next time too, so please review! Thanks to...** Gryffindor's Newsie**, **madmbutterfly713**, and **ElleestJenn**. I know I didn't leave you others very much time to reply, so if you review late, then you will still get the dolls. :D Enjoy me chappy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Tripper stood at the small window looking out at her last sight of New York. For the few months she had been there, this city had become home. Tears filled her eyes as the last few loaders ran down the gangplank. The time was getting closer. They would stay in port long enough to have a quick ceremony and then push off for Ireland. A salty tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her brother. They had been apart so long to only be together for a little while and be pulled apart once again.

The sight of Skittery and Jack had made her hope that they would rescue her, but as time wore on, she knew that it was her fate. They couldn't help her. It would mean certain death or pain if they even tried. The sound of the door opening made her back stiffen as she knew it was Jake coming to try and get a little more from his bride-to-be.

"What do ye want now, Jake? Don't ye…" She turned to face the door and was struck dumb by the sight of a panting Skittery standing in the doorway. All she wanted was to run into his arms and tell him to never let go. But, she was frozen in place as only her eyes moved to drink him in.

* * *

Skittery couldn't move. The sight of her froze him. He stood staring for several moments before his mission pushed its way back into his love-fuzzled brain. He dumped the basket of towels on the floor, not caring anymore and closed the door. In two steps, she was in his arms. Her small arms moved to circle his neck as sobs of joy and pent up frustration shook her tiny frame. 

"Ye came! Ye came for me!" Her shining eyes looked up into his.

"Ya tought I'd jist let youse sail away?" His thumb softly caressed the soft skin of her cheek. "I would nevah fergive meself iffen I let youse go."

In an attempt to hide the soft blush that spread across her cheeks, she shyly ducked her chin. "No, I-I hoped ye would. But, the time was moving and the despair was pushing me hope out o' me heart little by little…"

Skittery watched her with a smile before tilting her face up to look at him. For several minutes, he searched her eyes knowing what he was looking for. What he found in her gaze brought a huge grin to his face. Before he could lose what little nerve he had, his head bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. The sensation exploded from his lips and spread through out the rest of his body. What thrilled him further was the feel of her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips kissing him back. His brain was singing out in happy chorus as he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Rory…" He didn't have to ask, he saw it all in her eyes. He would have kissed her again but was interrupted by he ship's bell.

Tripper jerked back as her eyes again filled with fear and apprehension. "We haven't much time. Only about an hour left."

"An hour till what? Skittery was confused; she could tell that.

"An hour till I'm given away as a wife to Jacob McBride, honorable son of Joseph McBride and an all-around scoundrel." Her eyes flashed at he thought of marrying the awful boy.

A laugh escaped Skitts' lips as he moved back over to the discarded basket. "Well, den we must git youse outta heah, shouldn't we?"

He pulled out an outfit that matched what he was wearing from beneath the pile of towels. "Put dis on an' tuck yer hair up in dis hat. Hopefully, we's ken git outta heah an' git da fellas befoah dey come lookin' fer ya."

Tripper nodded and quickly changed in the small bathroom connected to the suite. A look in the mirror brought a grin to her stressed face. The jacket was at least two sizes too big, and the pants drooped below her tiny waist.

"Skitts, they may think I'm part o' the team, but I be looking like a clown!" She laughed along with Skittery before quickly tucking her hair up in the hat. A nod told him she was ready, and he quickly glanced around to make sure everything was in its rightful place.

Skittery grinned at her before pulling her into another soft kiss. He wanted always to remember those soft lips against his. With a sad sigh, he pulled away and opened the door. The hall was clear of all traffic since everyone must have been in the main hall preparing for the ceremony.

Skittery motioned for her to follow as he led the way down the hall. First, they had to find the others. Then, they had to get off the ship, and all without being seen. As the ridiculousness of bringing all the newsies set in, Skittery knew that their escape was screwed.

Tripper ran as fast as she could after Skittery, keeping her eyes open lest someone see them. As they arrived in the main foyer of the fancy ship, she started to feel giddy. She was going home! She was really going home!

"Psst!"

Her head jerked around looking for the maker of the noise.

"Psst! Skitts!" The voice was low and raspy as it tried to keep quiet yet loud enough to get Skittery's attention.

"Skittery! Skittery, ovah heah!" Hawk's face peeked out from behind a door followed by Jack, Accent, and Snipes, all who were wearing grins at the sight of Tripper.

Skittery, letting out a sigh of relief, led Tripper towards the door where the four had disappeared behind once again. They were almost there! Almost out!

CLICK!

"Don't take another step! It just might be your last."


	23. I love you

Again, I'm very sorry for not giving you any time to review on the last chapter. I just had to get this up so as not to keep you in suspense any longer. Thank you to **Gryffindor's Newsie** who did review my last chapter! Three dozens frosted Newsie cookies for you! Cookies for all of you who review! Enjoy this chappy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jake stood shaking from anger and hate. His feelings burned at he frozen couple. He knew who he boy was, after all, hadn't he rendered Skittery unconscious that day in the alleyway? Now, this dirty bloke had the audacity to come onto Jake's yacht, steal Jake's girl, and ruin Jake's wedding! Jake would NOT stand for it! Not at all!

"Aurora, come here now…" The calm sound of his voice was a surprise seeing as it was all he could do not to attack this unorthodox Romeo.

Skittery's arm went out to push Rory behind him. He wouldn't lose here again, not to the likes of this guy. "She ain't yers. She belongs heah wit me. You want her? Ya gotta take ere ovah me dead body!"

A confident smirk made Jake's handsome features disappear and were replaced by some cynical, lust crazy madman. "That, my dear fellow, can be arranged seeing as I have a gun, and you…do not." His eyes gleamed with a cold shine as he waved the weapon at the very pale couple. "Now whose go the winning hand?" His laugh echoed cold and cruel throughout the foyer.

Skittery stiffened and moved in front of Tripper, shielding here from the shaking barrel. If the gun was to go off by accident, he didn't want anything to happen to her. The gun shook from anger and nervousness. The guy was obviously new to ever holding a gun or even threatening someone with that kind of power.

"Easy now…Ya don't want ta do anytin' youse gonna regret latah." Skittery's voice was low and calm as he tried to get them all out of this fix.

"No, I won't be doing anything I'll regret because you will no longer be a force to be reckoned with. Then I will get Aurora for my very own." Tripper leaned against Skittery's back and gave a shudder at Jake's words.

"Skittery," her voice was soft and quiet, "I could never live with the thought that I was responsible for your death. I-I'll go with him…" Tears filled her eyes again as she felt him turn to face her and pull her into his arms.

"No, I'd rathah die den live witout youse." He tilted her face up to look at him.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

The next few seconds seemed to last forever. Jake watched as Skittery bent his head down to kiss Aurora. At that moment, he knew he had lost. Aurora would never be his. A blind fury took over his senses. All he saw in his mind was that Skittery lying in a pool of blood while Aurora knelt weeping beside his corpse before Jake dragged her away.

* * *

Tripper watched as the revolver rose and came level with Skittery's back. Time stood still with Tripper as its only observer. She watched in horror as Jake grinned evilly at them before his finger slowly squeezed the trigger. 

"Nooooo!"

_BANG!_

"Rory!"

"Trippah!"

Skittery watched in horror from the floor where she had shoved him out of the way. Screams from the girls filled the air as the shot was fired. The bullet hit Rory's chest and instantly soaked her clothes with crimson blood. Yells came from Jake as several of the boys wrestled with him for control of the gun. Skitts didn't even notice as he ran over and caught Tripper in his arms as the strength slowly left her legs. Tears filled his eyes as they slid slowly to the floor.

Skittery tried to speak but could only stare at Rory's wound in sick horror. The blood seemed to be pouring out of her like a fountain. He knew in the back of his fuzzy brain that he had to stop the blood if she was ever going to live. With shaking hands, he ripped his jacket's arms off and pressed hard on the wound. His eyes didn't leave her face as her eyes stared at him in confused pain. The life seemed to be draining out of her as time went n. Her face was quickly becoming a ghostly white as she lay there gasping for breath against the pain.

She lifted a hand to touch Skittery's face as her eyelids fluttered, fighting for consciousness and her pale lips moved as she tried to speak.

"Don't Rory. Save yer strength…" Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked as his hand lifted to covers hers.

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth slightly as she slowly faded from consciousness. Several sobs shook his frame as he fought to be brave for her. As her eyes closed, Skittery leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

"Rory, Rory, please—please don't leave me. Don't leave me agin…" He whispered against her hair,

"I love you."


	24. Happy Days!

Me: _** sobs uncontrollabley**_

Skittery: Awe...come on Jockey...It ain't da end o' da woild...jist da end o' a story... _**looks at the other boys for help**_

Me: **_wails_** No, it's worse then the end of the world! No more wonderful reviews! No more giving away gifts to those who love my story! No more looking forward to updating the next chapter! _**begins blubbering like a baby and wailing**_

Newsies: **_look at each other helplessly notice the group of readers_**

Race: Oh, hi dere... Sorry bout da mess dat Jocks is in... She's jist sad bout dis bein' da last chappy o' her story. **_shrugs_** Not much we's ken do fer her iffen all she does is blubber.

Spot: Well, we could take care o' dis one fer her. Since she's...blubbering...

Jack: **_nods_** We'll do da acknowledgements and give out da prizes... What was da prize does anyone know?

Blink: _**holds up a piece of paper with all the information about the commentary on it**_ Says dat each reviewer gets any newsie of choice fer as long as dey want. Da reviewer gets ta use dat newsie fer anytin' she wants, but da newsie is to be retoined in one piece and no harmed in any way..._** goes pale**_ Wait a minute! She's givin' us away!

Newsies: What! She can't do dat!

Lawyer: _**walks in**_ Actually, she can. _**points to small print on a legal document**_ See, as long as she owns you in her own world, she can do anything with you. Give you away as a prize, make you act like a dog, turn you into blubbering girls... It's her right and your curse. **_walks out_**

Snitch: Dat ain't fair! When did we sign dat stupid contract?

Newsies: _**shrug**_

Specs: _**sighs**_Well, we should git busy wit her acknowledgements o' da reviewers... _**searches messy desk for list of reviewers**_

Skittery: I found it! _**clears throat and prepares to read the list**_ Tanks ta... **hobbit1400**, **Gryffindor's Newsie**, **mistymixwolf aka Perch**, **ElleestJenn**, **cheekymouse**, **Unexpected Dawn**, **madmbutterfly713**.

Mush: **_grins at readers_** we tank youse all fer reviewin' on da last chappy and all da ones before. Jocks gotten more reviews on this story den any other. She has a note to tell you some bad news though... _**hands paper to Jack**_

Jack: _**clears his throat**_ _Dear all my lovely readers. Those of you who have been reading my story If Wishes Were Horses will be sad to hear that I'm taking it down. I'm having major writer's block on it, and I have several new ideas that I want to start writing. I'm planning to redo the chapters that I've written already and hopefully put it back up, but I can't promise anything. Please don't hurt me if you like this story a lot. I don't want to pull it down, but I don't have much of a choice. Please forgive me and stick around cause I have a new story brewing in my head... blame the Christmas music I've been listening to. :D That should give you a tiny clue... Ok, now I will end this rather stupid note._

Skittery: _**sniffs**_ Dat was so sad. Da story all bout me is not gettin' finished! _**soon joins Jockey in wailing and blubbering**_

Race: _**gives Skitts a weird look before turning back to their audience**_ Sorry bout dat folks. Dat's all we's got fer ya taday... well, da chappy's waitin' fer ya. **_grins widely_** I's in dis chappy! Jocks hopes you enjoy dis da last chappy of Dancing Strings...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The day dawned bright and beautiful. Only a few white, puffy clouds floated across the bright blue sky promising a clear and perfect day. The lodging house was a stir of hustle and bustle as the boys ran around jumping into showers and then rushing to find the suits made for them by Medda, Sarah, and Mrs. Jacobs. Today was a special day, and no one wanted to keep in waiting.

The girls' house was busier then the boys'. While Perch, Kitten, and Sweeps raced around the kitchen making breakfast with the help of Mrs. Jacobs and Sarah, the others were upstairs with Medda getting dressed.

"Hurry girls!" Medda ran down the hall to a separate room where it was a lot quieter and slower.

Aurora sat at the vanity table trying to pin white and pink roses in her cascade of auburn curls. From the look on her face, she was getting quite frustrated with the fact that they weren't staying in place.

"Darn these blasted flowers!" Her Irish accent was strong as she threw up her hands in disgust and glared angrily at her reflection.

Medda had to laugh at the young woman. Her temper and easy annoyance still flared up at a whim, even at the age of twenty-one. From the moment Rory had stepped into their world till now, she hadn't changed much at all. Over the years, she had grown a little taller, and her hair had returned to its longer length once again. The only thing that was ver different about her was the prominent scar on her chest. The bullet had miraculously missed her heart and lungs coming out clean on the other side. Thankfully, Skitts had his wits about him enough to put pressure on the wound and was able to stop most of the blood flow. This was what kept Rory alive so they could get her to the nearest doctor.

Medda looked at the girl who had become like her own with a soft glow of pride and love. She was very proud of the fact that Rory had not let the incident make her dry and bitter. She still couldn't use her left arm as well as before. This could not be explained by any of the best doctors that New York had to offer. But, Rory had accepted it and moved on. She was still the happy, charming girl she had been in the beginning. And today was the happiest day of her life.

"Medda, ye're gonna have to help me. I can't get these stupid flowers to stay in me hair!" She grinned wryly in the mirror at the older lady.

Medda laughed and hurried to her charge's aid. "That's because you give up to easily my dear…" Her slender fingers soon had the flowers arranged just the way Aurora wanted. "Did you and Jeremy decide where you're going for your honeymoon?"

Aurora's face turned a pretty shade of pink as she thought about their wedding night, something they had been waiting for in eager anticipation. "Aye, we've decided to take me earnings and stay in one o' those fancy hotels for a week. But, please, don't tell me brudder or any o' the other boys. Snipes, Race, and Blink have been scheming for months with plans to embarrass us tonight. I don't want them to succeed."

Medda laughed as various thoughts of things the boys could have been scheming up danced through her head, "Those boys are as crazy and mischievous as when they were younger. I don't know if they'll ever grow up! It's bad to have them working so close together all the time. It only leads to problems and pranks!"

Rory laughed and stood. "Yes, Race and Blink have complained to me many times about Snipes playing some trick on them. But, they call it down upon themselves with their own pranks and tricks. They are far from innocent, which is why I don't feel sorry for them at all."

At that moment, the bedroom door burst open as a line of excited chatting girls streamed into the room. Each one was dressed in a light pink dress made of satin. The sleeves were long and bell-like with fancy lace on the edges. The girls had white roses pinned in their hair.

"Oh, Trippah darlin', youse looks like a golden-haired angel!" Shooter smiled at her friend.

Aurora stood there in a white gown that fit her figure perfectly. Light pink ribbons and tiny cloth rosebuds weaved along the edges and through her sheer lace veil. With her bright auburn curls pinned up on top of her head with white and pink roses, she looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. She made such a pretty bride with her shining eyes and flushed cheeks.

Twitch walked over and handed Rory her bouquet and grinned. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Jeremy Lawrence?"

Rory blushed bright red, but the grin on her face thoroughly answered Twitch's question. Laughter filled the room as the girls joined in with Twitch. Their merriment was interrupted when Kloppman knocked and entered the room. His wrinkled face broke out into a huge smile at the sight of all the girls dressed as angels. His fatherly gaze moved from one face to another before resting on the glowing Aurora.

"My goil, you is breathtaking. Skittery will either be struck dumb or drool through out the whole ceremony."

"Oh, I truly hope not, Kloppman! I would hate to get his drool on me wedding dress!" Everyone laughed at the thought of Skittery doing nothing but standing there, staring like an idiot at Rory.

Kloppman wiped tears of laughter from his eyes before turning back to Rory. "The carriages are waitin' for ya, ladies. Are you ready?" His look was pointed directly at the bride to be.

Rory's smile went soft as she thought about what she was going to do in little less then an hour. After a short pause, she nodded and lifted tear filled eyes to the man who had become like a father to her.

"Aye, I'm ready."

Kloppman offered her his arm and slowly led her from the room where she had become a boy several years ago. They led the others out of the house and to where several white carriages pulled by two white horses were waiting to take them to the church.

* * *

Skittery paced the small room designated for the groom and his men. He could barely think coherently. He was so nervous. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets in an attempt to keep from rubbing them together anxiously. Tumbler had come in with a huge grin on his young face. All Skitts had been able to ring out of the boy was that Rory looked 'brilliant'. 

The boys sat in various positions around the room grinning at the groom. Skitts was never nervous or anxious about anything, so this was a new side that they had never seen. And, it was hilarious! No matter how many times they told him to relax, he would hear none of it. He had thoughts in his head about Rory changing her mind or something happening to keep her from marrying him today.

Race chewed on the cigar that he had been forbidden to light till after the wedding by his girlfriend. Skittery's pacing and the endless waiting were starting to make him crazy and nervous. All he wanted to do was smoke his cigar and get the show on the road, but no, they had to wait on the bride.

All of the boys turned to face the room's only door as it opened allowing Kloppman to enter. Every male breathed a sigh of relief when Kloppman smiled and nodded.

"Boys, it is time. Let's get you all to your places."

* * *

"You're beautiful, Rory." Snipeshooter grinned down at his sister as they waited for their cue. At fifteen, the curly haired youth was tall enough that Rory ad to look up to look into his eyes. He had grown up to be even fuller of tricks and pranks then he had been when he was younger. But, in all his fun and games, there were times when he could be very serious and intelligent then most boys his age. Rory had new respect for her brother that only made her love for him stronger. 

"Tanks, Petey. Ye don't look so bad yeself." She giggled as the teen blushed a dark red. "Are ye gonna miss having me around?"

Snipes nodded and blinked away tears. He hadn't realized till just then how much he would miss her. The last three years had been full of fun, fights, and memories made around them being together. Now, he was losing her in a way. He would see her a lot, but it would no longer be the same.

"Yay, I's gonna miss ya, Sis." He pulled her close against his chest, enveloping her in his long arms.

"Oh Pete. This is harder then I thought it would be." Tears filled her eyes as she held her brother close.

The first few notes of the wedding march broke into their moment, warning them it was time to head down the aisle. Snipes carefully wiped away the tears that had spilled over and run down Rory's cheeks. He then took her arm and tucked it securely in his as the ushers opened the doors to the sanctuary. Friends from all walks of life stood to their feet at the sight of the happy bride. At the front, all the girls and newsies stood grinning as the siblings slowly made their way down the aisle.

Skittery left his breath leave him the instant his gaze came to rest on his bride. She was gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! He could do nothing but stare dumbly as she floated towards him. She looked like an angel without the wings. Her eyes glowed with love and happiness as her gaze caught and held his. The message that spoke out through her eyes made Skittery's heart soar and any doubts were sent into hiding.

The music died slowly as Snipes came to a stop below the steps. With a huge grin on his freckled face, he stepped forward and handed Skittery his sister's hand.

"Youse take care o' her Skitts, or I's comin' aftah youse wit a really big stick." Skitts grinned at his soon to be brother-in law before turning back to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

* * *

He was pacing again. Was life going to have him pacing all the time? It seemed like just yesterday when he had been pacing in that tiny room off to the side in the church. He had been nervous then, and he was beyond nervous now. 

"Relax Skitts. Everytin' undah control. Da goils - -" Blink was interrupted by the bedroom door flinging open as Perch and Kitten flew past. They grabbed several towels and one of the many basins of hot water before rushing back into the bedroom.

The boys who had jumped to their feet at the girls' entry went back to slouching around the room or pacing the room as in Skittery's case. It was nearly two years since their wedding day and neither one ever regretted the decision they made that day. Their love only grew stronger and more passionate with each passing day.

A squeal came from behind the door making every male head came up and all motion to cease. Into the silence, a thin, frail wail rang throughout the still room. A delighted grin came over Skittery's worn features. Relief and joy replaced all stress and anxiety. The other men good-naturedly slapped Skittery on the back and congratulated him. Every head turned again as the door opened with Perch standing in the doorway grinning.

"Mr. Lawrence, youse got a beautiful baby boy." She carried a tiny blue bundle over to the father.

Skittery gulped as Perch placed the bundle in his arms. His eyes widened as he carefully moved the bundle to rest in the crook of his arm and gently pushed the soft fabric aside to get a better look at the tiny sleeping form of his son.

"Look at him, guys. Ain't he jist poifect?"

The guys gathered close around to see the miracle before them. Most of them had never seen a baby up close and personal before. Skitts was the first to actually get married and have any kids.

"Skitts? Yer wife is askin' fer ya." Accent smiled at the beaming father. "She'd be much obliged iffen youse brought yer new son with you."

Skittery nodded and quickly entered the room where his wife lay pale against the pillows with her hair fanned out around her head. Her eyes were closed when he first walked into the room, but they opened when the door closed behind him with a soft click.

"Isn't he beautiful, Skitts?" She motioned weakly for him to come over to the bed. She wore a tired smiled as her eyes fell upon her child.

"Yay, he sometin' alright." Skitts sat on the bed beside the girl of his dreams and laid the baby down between them.

"And he's all ours, Skitts. Our own flesh and blood."

Skitts could only nod. His joy was so great that he couldn't speak. He leaned down and softly kissed his wife's soft lips before leaning down to brush his son's downy head with his lips. Skitts softly slipped around his wife so that he was cuddling her close against his chest as she held their child. He gave a deep sigh as sleep slowly covered them both as they looked down at the babe.

"I can't wait to see what his life's gonna be like. Maybe you'll teach him ta make da strings on a violin dance." He kissed the top of Rory's head before snuggling down to sleep with his two most precious possessions.

* * *

Hey everyone! Yes, I've had my cry fest. :D I feel much better now since I know that my next story is going to be awesome! Ok, you are probably wondering about this note at the end because I don't usually do this. Well, I'm doing another CC for my new story! Yay:D Ok... here's what I need if you are interested: 

_Full Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Looks:_

_Age:_

_Three Boyos of Choice (it's first come first serve...except for Skittery, but you knew that already. :P)):_

_Basic History:_

_Personality:_

_Hobbies:_

_Status with boy? (already going out, need a push, need a slap in the face, need to check in with reality :P): _

_Elf or Human? (I need some human girls...all boys are human... don't ask why, just tell me what you want to be :O) ):_

_Real name for the three boys of your choice: (ex. Skittery Jeremy Lawrence)_

_Anything else that is important for me to know about your character:_

Ok, that's it for now lovelies. When you review, set a special place aside for your CC. I must warn you, I won't be using the CC girls right away. So, if you wonder where you are, you will just have to be patient cause I have a plan to my insanity. :P Ok, now get out there and review:D


	25. Final Words and a Sneak Peak

Hey all! I just wanted to finish up my story with a final thank you to my reviewers. I want to thank all of you who have read this story and reviewed. A basket full of iced newsie cookies and chocolate covered newsies for you all! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed reading your reviews. I've fallen out of my chair so many times from some of them that I had bruises for weeks on end. :D Anyhoo, onto mentioning those who deserve it…. A hug and kiss from every newsie for reviewing to: **Dodger Murphy**, **Aier of Mirkwood**, **Tears in a Bottle**, **SilverConlon**, **White Dawn**, **cheekymouse**, **hobbit1400**, **madmbutterfly713**, **Gryffindor's Newsie**, **elleestJenn**, **TheRealDramaQueen817**, and **mistymixwolf aka Perch.** You guys are the bestest ever!

Now, in the last chapter, I told you all of a CC for my new fic. I must officially close the CC. I have tons of new characters and new ideas for this fic. I'm really excited about it! I finished the Prologue, and I'm going to give you a small taste of it a little bit later. Just so you know, I won't be using all the characters right away or all at once. Your characters won't be ignored, just not used right away. This is a modern fic, so I had to change a few things about histories and what not. If later on, you don't like how I changed the history or anything about your character, just let me know and I will change it. I want to do your characters justice and don't want to make you rue the day you ever sent in your profile. :P Ok, enough of the technical! Onto the tidbit of the new story. I warn you right now: this is only a bit of the Prologue. The Prologue isn't even that long, just introduces the story. So, that being said, I present to your reading delight….

**Taking Back Christmas, Our Way**

Everyone knows the story of Santa Claus. How he drives a sleigh pulled by reindeer and delivers toys to all the good girls and boys. Everyone has heard about the workshop located at the North Pole where elves are busy year round making all the gifts that travel the globe on Christmas Eve. Everyone knows about Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, and Mrs. Clause, but there are some things about the jolly old man that many people don't know. Some parts of the story have never been recorded or just forgotten over time till only the Santa we know now a days is left. There is a story about how Christmas was almost destroyed. And on that day, an unlikely group of kids came together and took back Christmas their own way….


End file.
